Post-injection
by sorryformyenglish
Summary: RE6 (spoilers). Le bras, l'injection, comment se remettre d'un trauma pareil ? chrispiers, jake'n'sherry et amitié badass
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tente une fic sur RE6.**

**A la fin de la campagne de Chris, la grande chochotte que je suis à pleuré pendant des semaines ! mais j'ai fini par aller de l'avant et maintenant je me venge de Capcom en écrivant des fanfics yaoi avec leurs personnages. Fallait pas me chercher :-) !**

* * *

**Post-injection 1.**

**Piers :**

J'aurais voulu lui sourire. Sincèrement.

Alors qu'il frappait contre la vitre qui nous séparait, qu'il me hurlait des choses que je n'entendais même plus, j'aurais aimé lui faire un bête de sourire. Un truc lumineux, magique, pour qu'il comprenne bien que je regrettais pas. Lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il était un héros, que je l'aimais. Que le monde l'aimait. N'importe quoi pourvu que ça l'apaise, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, du choc de me voir mourir.

Mais j'y arrivais pas. J'essayais, mais ça voulait pas. J'étais trop fatigué. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Sans parler de la douleur, ça me brûlait de tous les cotés. J'arrivais pas trop mal à garder un visage impassible, mais si j'ouvrais la bouche, j'allais hurler. Et si mon capitaine remontait à la surface en emportant comme dernier souvenir de moi l'image d'un soldat hurlant de peur face à sa mort certaine, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Donc, tant pis pour le sourire. De toute façon, une partie de mon visage ne m'appartenait déjà plus, je le sentais. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était ne pas trop donner l'impression de faire la gueule. ça non plus, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner, et ça m'a brisé le cœur de lui faire ça. Mais quel choix j'avais ?

Le Haos s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Je lui ai tiré dessus. J'ai attendu un peu, pour voir si tout allait bien, et quand la capsule qui emmenait Chris a disparu de mon champ de vision, je me suis effondré par terre.

Et maintenant ?

Jake Muller, l'agent Birkin et Chris Redfield étaient saufs. Mission accomplie. J'étais à présent tout seul dans cette base sous-marine infectée de monstres. Heureusement, j'avais plusieurs choses à faire pour m'occuper. D'abord, mourir. Incontournable. Et détruire la base, si possible. Tuer les J'avos au passage. Mais ma priorité absolue, c'était de me séparer de cette horreur mutante qui me tenait lieu de bras. Je voulais pas mourir avec.

Je me suis traîné dans ce qui restait des couloirs. De l'eau entrait de tous les cotés, il y avait des J'avos et des cadavres de J'avos partout. J'ai trouvé une machette. J'ai tiré sur tout ce qui bougeait autour de moi et je me suis assis par terre, contre un mur.

J'ai regardé mes bras. Le droit n'était plus qu'une sorte de gros tas de matière organique plein de cloques, de veines énormes, pas humaines, d'organes sanguinolents, de pus et de trucs gluants tout mélangés, qui pulsait tout seul et prenait petit à petit possession du reste de mon corps. Un cauchemar.

Le gauche tremblait, la main serrée sur la machette.

J'ai hésité une seconde : Je coupais le bras, où je m'épargnais du temps et des souffrances inutiles en visant directement la gorge ?

C'est pas comme si j'avais le moindre espoir de m'en sortir vivant. A ce stade là, j'en avais même plus envie.

Pourtant j'ai visé l'épaule. Comment l'expliquer ? J'avais vu suffisamment de J'avos décapités pour savoir ce qui leur arrivait : un chose immonde comme mon bras leur sortait du cou et ils devenaient, au choix, des genres d'oiseaux, de chiens ou d'hommes-sauterelles dégueulasses.

Je deviendrai pas un homme-sauterelle. Ça changerait rien, de couper mon bras, mais je le voulais pas sur mon corps. Je le voulais le plus loin possible, et quand je l'aurais arraché, je déchargerai toutes les balles de mon fusil antichar sur cette chose jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que de la bouillie. Ça me faisait pas peur. Non seulement ce serait la deuxième fois de la journée que je m'arrachais ce foutu bras, mais en plus, ce n'était même pas vraiment mon bras. Ce n'était qu'une mutation, ça ne m'appartenait pas. Mon vrai bras droit était à 300 mètres de là sous une caisse en métal.

D'où le virus. Quand mon bras s'est retrouvé coincé là-dessous, j'étais tellement obnubilé par le désir de sauver Chris que je n'ai pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de tirer. De tirer mon bras, pour le dégager. Il en est pas sorti grand chose, mais j'ai pu ramper jusqu'à la seringue contenant le virus C et me l'injecter. Un bras mutant lanceur d'éclairs pour compenser celui qui est resté sous le bloc de métal. Grâce à ça, j'ai sauvé Chris. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Mais maintenant qu'il s'envolait vers la surface, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun être humain à des kilomètres à la ronde, je pouvais l'admettre : cette chose me faisait horreur.

J'ai serré les dents et j'ai planté la machette dans mon épaule. Ce n'était pas facile, vu que j'étais droitier. Un coup n'était pas suffisant. Avec un gémissement de douleur, j'ai retiré la machette pour frapper une seconde fois.

Le bras a réagi, Il a bougé tout seul et a commencé à émettre de petits éclairs. Ça faisait bien plus mal que le coup de machette. Je me suis apprêté à frapper encore. J'ai visé la plaie que je venais de créer, et là...

J'ai hurlé.

A l'endroit où s'était plantée la lame, la plaie béante qui allait, je l'espérais, jusqu'à l'os, s'était mise à bouger.

Je peux pas décrire la terreur que j'ai ressenti. J'ai d'abord cru que la blessure se refermait toute seule, mais c'était pire que ça. Un bulbe ensanglanté en est sorti, comme un embryon de deuxième bras mutant qui grossissait, grossissait et fusionnait avec le premier.

J'ai paniqué complètement. J'ai éloigné ma tête autant que je le pouvais, et j'ai donné des coups de machette au hasard dans mon bras et dans mon épaule. Je sentais rien tellement j'avais peur. C'était insoutenable. J'ai fini par m'évanouir.

* * *

**Jake :**

des ascenseurs, des portes, encore des ascenseurs, des monstres qu'on ne peut pas tuer, des corps tranchés en quatre qui bougent toujours, des explosions, des passerelles au-dessus de la lave, c'était à devenir dingue. J'en pouvais plus, il fallait sortir de cette base.

D'après un plan qu'on avait trouvé, il devait y avoir une capsule d'éjection dans le coin. Les mecs du BSAA étaient sans doute passés par là parce qu'il y avait des cadavres partout. On pataugeait dedans.

- Jake ! m'a appelé Sherry.

Je l'ai rejointe. Elle se tenait debout devant ce que j'ai d'abord pris pour un cadavre de J'avo. Mais j'ai vite remarqué deux choses : la première, c'est qu'il était vivant. Il respirait douloureusement et je voyais bouger sa poitrine. La seconde, c'est qu'il portait l'uniforme du BSAA.

Merde.

- C'est le soldat qui était avec Chris, a dit Sherry

Effectivement, c'était pas facile de le reconnaître avec le virus C sur sa face, mais c'était bien lui. C'était bien sa petite gueule de teigneux, sous la couche de peau contaminée.

J'ai jamais pu blairer ce mec, mais je me suis quand même senti mal à l'aise en le voyant dans cet état. S'il était là, c'est parce qu'il était venu nous sauver.

- Putain c'est con de finir comme ça.

- Il est pas mort, Jake. On doit faire quelque chose !

Cette fille, toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Allez.

- Met-le en joue. Au moindre risque, tu tires.

Elle a hoché la tête et a obéi. Je me suis approché du soldat.

- Hé.

Aucune réponse.

- Hé, ais-je répété en lui donnant un petit coup de pied pour le faire réagir.

Toujours rien. Il était inconscient. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Sherry. Elle le maintenait en joue, concentrée. Je me suis accroupi et tout en lui secouant l'épaule j'ai gueulé :

- Soldat ! Garde à vous !

Il a eu un sursaut et a ouvert les yeux d'un coup. Enfin, son œil, devrais-je dire, le droit étant bousillé. Il s'est vaguement redressé. Son regard allait de Sherry à moi, complètement désorienté. Mais pas hostile. Pas encore.

- Aaaarrrggh, a-t-il gémit.

Sherry s'est précipitée.

- Hé ! Tu nous entends ?

En ravalant les litres de sang, de bave ou de je ne sais quoi de dégueu qui avait l'air de vouloir sortir de sa bouche, il a hoché la tête.

- Ou es Chris ? A demandé Sherry.

Il a fait un gros effort pour parler.

- Parti... par la capsule.

J'ai rigolé. C'était pas le moment, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Chris Redfield, le sauveur de l'humanité, s'était barré en abandonnant son chien de garde.

Il m'a regardé bizarrement, et soudain, il a eu l'air de se réveiller d'un coup.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là, vous deux ? A-t-il craché avec colère en essayant de se redresser en position assise.

- On cherche une capsule pour sortir d'ici, a répondu Sherry. Bouge pas, on va t'aider. Jake ! Ton sang !

J'ai cligné des yeux. J'avais peur de comprendre.

- Quoi ?

Mais Sherry était déjà plantée devant moi, avec une seringue à peine propre entre les mains.

- Hé oh, super girl, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire des expériences biologiques ?

- On a pas le temps ! Il va finir par se transformer !

- Ouais et ben on pourra dire à sa mère qu'il est mort en héros...

- Jake !

Sherry avait ce regard plein de colère et d'espoir à la fois. Elle était tellement courageuse que j'avais pas envie de la décevoir. Je me sentais un peu nul à coté d'elle.

- Bon d'accord, allez. Mais vite.

On s'est tous les deux assis par terre à coté du soldat qui nous regardait sans rien dire. Sherry m'a prélevé du sang, puis l'a injecté dans son bras mutant. Ce truc a eu un genre de spasme et s'est tout recroquevillé, c'était horrible a voir. Le mec à d'abord hurlé comme une fillette, mais il s'est vite repris et a serré les dents. Genre.

- Encore une fois, juste pour être sûrs, a fait Sherry en me replantant la seringue vide.

- T'as pas le sida, au moins, ai-je demandé en rigolant au soldat.

La situation était tellement absurde que ça me faisait marrer. Mais pas lui apparemment. Il m'a à peine jeté un coup d'œil pour voir si j'étais sérieux, et il m'a ignoré superbement. Pff. Quand je pense que mon sang à cinquante millions de dollars était en train de partir gratuitement pour ce petit merdeux... c'est trop con.

Sherry lui a encore injecté mon sang, mais dans son bras valide, cette fois. Ça a eu l'air de le faire moins souffrir.

- Comment tu te sens ? A-t-elle demandé.

- Mieux...

- Bien.

Elle lui a fait un sourire qui m'a trop énervé.

- Je sais pas trop ce que je fais. Les quantités, tout ça c'est nouveau pour moi. Alors si tu sens que t'as besoin de plus d'anticorps, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu n'hésite pas à demander, d'accord ?

Bien sur, et si le petit chéri est en manque, Jake, la banque de sang gratuite est là pour ça, c'est ça ?

Il s'est levé péniblement. Son bras traînait par terre. Et j'en profite pour faire une remarque : son épaule était sérieusement défoncée. Ça ressemblait même plus à du J'avo, on aurait dit un chili con carne. Beurk.

- Vous devez sortir d'ici tout de suite. Nous a-t-il dit.

Même pas remis, et il commençait déjà à jouer au petit chef.

- Pas la peine de nous remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie, ais-je râlé. Ça nous a fait teeeeellement plaisir.

- Je suis sérieux. On vous croyais dehors depuis longtemps !

- Ouais ben on a eu des complications.

C'est L'Ustanak qui nous avait empêchés de nous enfuir. Heureusement, cette ordure avait fini par se noyer dans de la lave en fusion. Bon débarras.

- T'inquiètes pas, va. On a un plan de la base. Y a une capsule d'éjection juste à coté d'ici.

Son visage s'est décomposé.

- Celle que Chris a prise ?

Merde.

On est tous restés silencieux pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes

- Putain, ais-je explosé, vous étiez censés nous sortir de là ! Pas vous barrer avec la dernière capsule !

- On croyait que vous étiez partis !

- Du calme ! Est intervenue Sherry. Il y en a d'autres, aux autres extrémités de la base. On peut y aller.

- Quoi ? Et tout se retaper ?

L'ascenceur ? Les couloirs au-dessus de la lave ? Et puis quoi encore ? La moitié de tout ça s'était effondré de toute façon.

Je croyais qu'on touchait au but. On était à deux doigts de s'en sortir vivants, contre toute attente, Sherry et moi. A deux doigts de revoir a lumière du jour.

Mais le capitaine Redfield s'était barré tout seul dans la capsule.

Ça me rendait dingue de rage d'y penser, et quelque part heureusement parce que si je n'avais pas ça, je crois que j'aurais tout bêtement perdu espoir.

- Allez Jake, m'a dit Sherry. On a pas le choix.

On avait presque plus de munitions, rien a manger. Soyons sincères : on avait aucune chance.

Et brusquement, on a entendu un grognement de zombie. On s'est tous tournés vers la porte : y en avait deux. Des gris, qui meurent pas. Ceux qui se reconstituent quand ils sont coupés en deux, avec des mains qui nous courent après même quand elles sont détachées du corps. Ceux qui nous coûtent un chargeur de munitions à chaque fois. Putain, on peut dire qu'ils avaient bien choisi leur moment !

Je me préparais psychologiquement à sacrifier mes dernières balles juste pour ralentir ces choses qui se régénéraient à l'infini, mais soudain...

Le Salut. La Grâce divine, et je plaisante pas.

Une espèce d'énorme rayon laser électrique m'est passé devant et à carbonisé les deux zombies d'un coup. Les deux. D'un coup. Mains autonomes comprises, et je rappelle que ces trucs étaient censés êtres intuables.

Sherry et moi nous sommes retournés d'un même mouvement. Le Lieutenant de Redfield était retombé contre le mur. Son bras émettait encore des étincelles électriques.

- Putain c'était quoi ça ? me suis-je exclamé, abasourdi.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, sans nous quitter des yeux.

- On y va, a-t-il dit, peinant à se redresser. On va trouver une autre capsule et vous allez sortir d'ici vivants. Je passe devant.

J'y crois pas quel frimeur. N'empêche, je me sentais soudain beaucoup mieux. Quand il m'est passé devant comme il l'avait dit, plié en deux, je l'ai bousculé légèrement.

- Okay, Terminator, lui ais-je dit. Sors nous de là.

* * *

**Chris :**

Revoir le ciel, sentir l'air pur, j'en avais rêvé mais maintenant ça ne me faisait aucun effet. J'étais fou de colère et de douleur.

Pourquoi Piers avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Il savait pourtant que je ne supportait plus de voir mourir mes hommes, que j'en faisais des cauchemars. Comment il avait pu m'infliger ça ? S'il avait obéi à mes ordres, on s'en serait sortis tous les deux. Mais il a préféré se sacrifier, ce gamin égoïste. Il a préféré me laisser seul.

Je voulais retourner le chercher immédiatement. Il y avait une chance qu'il soit toujours en vie, et c'était mon rôle de capitaine de ne pas le laisser derrière.

Il a fallu quatre secouristes militaires pour me maîtriser. Je me débattais comme un fou furieux, mais ils m'ont fait une piqûre anesthésique.

Je me suis réveillé huit heures plus tard dans l'hôpital militaire pour apprendre que non seulement tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, Piers s'était bel et bien injecté le virus C et m'avait bel et bien poussé dans la capsule mais en plus, Jake et Sherry n'étaient pas réapparus.

C'était un échec sur toute la ligne. Jake Muller, le seul qui possédait les anticorps pouvant stopper l'attaque biologique, était toujours dans la base sous-marine. Le virus allait se propager partout dans le monde sans qu'on puisse rien faire, parce que le capitaine Redfield avait échoué.

C'est un sentiment que j'ai souvent ressenti : la honte de survivre.

Une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit: On m'avait empêché de retourner dans la base pour chercher Piers parce que ce n'était qu'un simple lieutenant, sa vie n'était pas si précieuse. Il n'était pas irremplaçable. Muller, en revanche, l'était.

J'ai appelé mon QG pour demander la permission de retourner chercher Muller. Le sort du monde en dépendait. S'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il soit en vie, il fallait tenter. Et qui était mieux placé que moi pour ce travail ?

Ils ont accepté. Ils m'ont envoyé une équipe de soldats pour me seconder. Ils avaient l'air fier d'être sous mes ordres. J'ai pensé avec amertume qu'ils risquaient encore une fois de tous mourir.

J'ai secoué a tête. Il fallait y croire. J'allais retourner en enfer et en ramener Jake et Sherry une fois pour toutes. Et cette fois je ne repartirai pas sans Piers.

Alors, accroche-toi, soldat, je viens te chercher.

* * *

**Et voilà... j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est seulement la deuxième fanfic que j'écris, je débute encore !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! voilà la suite :**

* * *

**Post-injection 2.**

**Jake :**

Le sodat du BSAA s'appelait Piers Nivans. Quand j'y pense, c'était marrant qu'on ne sache toujours pas son nom après toutes les fois où on s'était retrouvés dans la merde ensemble. Faut dire qu'on avait jamais eu le temps de discuter, et même si on avait pu, sa sale gueule de roi de la promo m'en donnait vraiment pas envie.

Là, c'était différent. D'abord, retraverser la base en sens inverse avec lui était une promenade de santé. On était toujours obligés de se retaper les leviers, les batteries à charger et ce putain d'ascenceur, mais sans les ennemis. Nivans les carbonisait avec son bras-canon-à-plasma avant même qu'ils aient le temps de nous repérer. Si on voulait se raconter notre vie et les derniers potins des magazines people, on avait largement le temps.

Et pour ce qui est de sa sale gueule, c'est triste à dire mais il en restait plus grand chose. L'oeil gauche, une joue et la bouche étaient à peu près normaux, mais le reste c'était... vous voyez les tranchées pendant la première guerre mondiale ? C'était à peu près ça, mais sur son visage.

Ça lui donnait l'air beaucoup plus sympathique, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je rigole, mais en vrai, ça faisait mal de le regarder. Quand on a commencé à se mettre en route, il a fait genre trente mètres et puis boum, par terre. On lui réinjéctait du sang tout le temps, si ça continuait c'était moi qui allait en manquer.

A chaque fois qu'il tirait son rayon éléctrique, il perdait l'équilibre et il se cassait la gueule.

A chaque fois qu'on s'éloignait de lui un tout petit peu pour aller baisser des leviers, il se tailladait le bras avec une machette qu'il avait trouvé quelque part. Alors c'était pratique : ça permettait de voir où en était le virus. Dès que les plaies commençaient à se refermer, on injectait du sang. Mais une seule entaille ça suffisait, pas la peine de se charcuter tout le bras. Surtout que c'était notre meilleure arme.

Sherry et moi, on osait rien dire. On faisait comme si on voyait pas.

Il y a longtemps, j'étais sorti avec une fille qui faisait ce genre de chose. Ses avant-bras et ses cuisses étaient plein de cicatrices. Je me suis vite cassé. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour une raison, qu'elle était malheureuse, mais je supporte pas ça. Il n'y a rien qui m'effraie, me dégoute et me donne envie de fuir plus que quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi. Les zombies, L'Ustanak, l'affreux gros monstre qu'ont affronté Redfield et Nivans, je les prend tous en même temps plutôt que regarder dans les yeux quelqu'un qui m'appelle à l'aide.

Nivans et Sherry, par contre, c'est leur truc. Sauver des gens, ils adorent ça. Pour le moment c'est moi qu'ils étaient décidés à sauver. Enfin, disons plutôt mes anticorps magiques. Sauf que notre bazooka sur pattes avançait à trois à l'heure.

J'ai fini par en avoir marre. Quand j'ai vu le temps qu'il allait mettre à monter un escalier, je l'ai rejoint en bas des marches, j'ai mis son bras valide sur mon épaule, je l'ai chopé par la taille et je l'ai trainé pour qu'il aille plus vite. Evidemment, il a commencé à s'énerver.

- Bas les pattes, Muller. Je peux marcher tout seul.

- Ta gueule.

Oui, je sais, c'est pas sympa, je suis un mec horrible et tout et tout.

Mais à ma grande surprise, ça a fait rire Sherry. Et du coup, Nivans n'a pas osé protester.

Je l'ai donc soutenu comme ça pendant la longue traversée des couloirs. Quand un zombie apparaissait, je m'arrêtais pour lui permettre de viser. Il tirait, je l'empêchais de perdre l'équilibre, et on repartait. C'était mon flingue. C'était mon lance-roquette autogéré. Et on faisait une sacrée bonne équipe.

* * *

Dans les moments de calme, Sherry faisait la conversation. Elle essayait de faire parler Nivans, je suppose que c'était pour l'empêcher de penser à des trucs comme la douleur, son bras, sa mort certaine et tout ça.

Elle lui a raconté ce qui nous est arrivé après qu'on ait combattu l'Ustanak en Edonie avec eux il y a six mois : Après que le BSAA nous ait évacués en hélicoptère, l'Ustanak nous a retrouvés, a fait planter l'hélico, et on s'est fait capturer et enfermer dans un labo en Chine.

Mais c'était pas bien plus glorieux pour eux. D'après Nivans, après ce combat leur mission a mal tourné. Tout le monde est mort et le capitaine Redfield a pété les plombs. Pendant les six mois où Sherry et moi on était enfermés, Nivans cherchait son capitaine qui se bourrait la gueule dans tous les bars à putes d'Europe de l'Est. Hé hé. Comme quoi personne n'est parfait.

Puis on en est venus à parler de la deuxième fois où ils nous ont aidés, en Chine. On essayait d'échapper à Néo-Umbrella, et Redfield et Nivans ont abattu un hélico qui nous poursuivait.

Ils nous ont sauvé la vie vachement souvent, en fait !

Et la, Nivans nous a raconté quelque chose de surprenant : A ce moment là, quand Néo-Umbrella était après nous, ils auraient dû nous escorter en lieu sûr, mais Redfield a encore pété les plombs et plutôt que compléter sa mission en sauvant les civils c'est à dire Sherry et moi, il avait préférer se lancer à la poursuite d'une meuf, soi-disant responsable de la mort de ses hommes.

Le truc qui m'a surpris, c'est pas que Redfield laisse tout en plan comme ça. Non, ce que je trouve vraiment étrange c'est que Nivans l'ait suivi.

Je veux dire... je suis pas militaire, mais il me semble que si je l'étais et que mon capitaine désertait, j'en profiterai pour prendre des vacances plutôt que le chercher. Et s'il mettait ma vie en danger en laissant tomber ses missions, je m'empresserais de le dénoncer à la hiérarchie pour lui piquer sa place. C'est logique, non ?

Mais Nivans n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il l'avait suivi à chaque fois comme un brave toutou.

Et maintenant, j'ajoute ce qu'il a répondu à la première question que lui a posé Sherry : Comment il s'était retrouvé infecté. On pensait qu'il s'était fait mordre par un J'avo mais non. Il s'était injecté le virus lui même, pour sauver son capitaine chéri. Brr.

Alors soit il était vraiment très très con, soit il était vraiment très très attaché à Redfield. Ou les deux, parce qu'il faut quand même être con pour être attaché à Redfield. Mais dans tous les cas, c'était louche.

Enfin bon, ça me regardait pas. Moi tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir d'ici vivant.

- On y est presque, a dit Sherry. D'après le plan, les capsules d'éjection sont au bout du couloir.

- Pas trop tôt.

J'en pouvais plus de trimballer Nivans.

On a ouvert la dernière porte. On a fait le ménage et quand plus rien ne bougeait dans la pièce, on est entrés. La capsule était face à nous. On a tous poussé un soupir de soulagement, en coeur.

J'ai redressé Nivans qui glissait de mon épaule pendant que Sherry entrait le code qui ouvrait la capsule.

Mais au lieu que cette foutue porte s'ouvre, une voix de poufiasse a retenti dans la pièce :

- Batterie insuffisante pour effectuer cette opération. Veuillez activer la batterie de secours.

- Putain c'est pas vrai !

- Là, a fait Nivans En me désignant un truc avec son bras de deux mètres de long. Il y a un levier.

Sherry est aller le tirer.

- Batterie de secours activée. Durée de rechargement : 12 heures.

- QUOI ?

- En cas d'urgence, veuillez utiliser les capsules autonomes situées de chaque coté de la capsule d'éjection.

J'ai posé Nivans contre un mur et avec Sherry on est allés checker ces fameuses capsules autonomes_. _Triple drame : Premièrement il n'y en avait que deux. Deuxièmement, l'une des deux était endomagée. Elle s'était pris de la flotte et il y avait des étincelles de tous les cotés, ça donnait pas confiance.

Et troisièmement, ces capsules d'urgence n'étaient prévues que pour une seule personne.

Okay, Dieu. J'avais compris que Tu nous détestais, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

On s'est réunis tous les trois devant la seule capsule opérationelle. Putain elle était vraiment petite. Impossible d'y entrer à deux, même en essayant très fort. Même en rentrant le ventre. Même si Sherry se collait contre moi et qu'on enlevait tous nos vêtements pour gagner de la place. J'étais d'accord pour tenter, hein ! Mais ça marcherait pas.

J'ai pensé à Titanic. Je comprenais enfin pourquoi ces deux grands crétins n'étaient pas montés tous les deux sur cette foutue planche : quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. Même si aussi près du but, c'est trop con.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ais-je ricané. On tire à la courte paille ?

Sherry et Nivans n'ont pas trouvé ça drôle.

- Vas-y, a fait Sherry d'une voix grave.

- Nan mais je rigolais !

Ils ne rigolaient pas, eux. Alors j'ai posé la question qui m'a brusquement inquiété :

- On est tous d'accord que si quelqu'un doit sortir par cette capsule, c'est Sherry ?

- Non, a fait celle-ci. Tu as les anticorps qui peuvent sauver le monde. Il faut que tu t'en sortes ! Piers et moi on prendra la suivante quand elle sera rechargée.

- Quoi, dans 12 heures ?

- Oui.

Elle m'a souri.

- T'inquiète pas, ça ira. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est attendre.

- Hors de question.

J'ai croisé les bras. J'allais pas partir tout seul. Si quelqu'un méritait de sortir d'ici en vie, c'était Sherry, pas moi.

Elle a dû lire dans mes pensées parce qu'elle m'a dit :

- Le monde a besoin de toi, Jake. Il faut que tu y ailles.

- Allez Muller monte-là dedans, a ajouté ce vendu de Nivans. Tu as causé assez d'ennuis comme ça au BSAA.

Pour qui il se prenait, ce con ? Il allait voir !

- Je partirai pas tout seul, ais-je dit avec mépris. Je suis pas Redfield !

Et hop, une petite mesquinerie gratuite. Classe ! Et ça a marché : dès que j'ai mentionné Redfield, son chien de garde est monté au créneau.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il ne m'a pas laissé derrière exprès ! Je l'ai poussé dans la capsule ! Et je regrette absolument pas. S'il faut le refaire, je le refais maintenant.

J'ai sorti mon flingue et je l'ai pointé sur son torse. Il a failli se casser la gueule, ça m'a fait rigoler :

- Vas-y, Médor. Pousse-moi pour voir.

- Arrêtez, tous les deux, a dit Sherry.

Elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux

- Jake, a-t-elle soupiré. Sois raisonnable. Je sais que t'as aucune envie de me laisser là, mais il faut qu'on te mette en lieu sûr le plus vite possible. L'avenir du monde en dépend. Ça veut pas dire que Piers et moi allons mourir ici. On n'a qu'à attendre 12 heures. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé, c'est rien !

- Alors on attendra tous les trois.

- C'est pas la peine. Remonte à l'abri, on te rejoindra.

Elle voulait pas céder, ça me foutait en rogne. Et le pire, c'est que je savais qu'elle avait raison. A cause de mon enflure de père, à cause de mon putain de sang à cinquante millions de dollars, la vie d'un connard fini comme moi avait plus de valeur que celle d'une fille bien, intelligente et courageuse comme elle.

- Je te promets que je ferai sortir Sherry, a dit Nivans. Je te le jure. T'as rien à craindre.

Je les ai regardés tous les deux. Tout contents à l'idée de me sauver la vie. Il se ressembaient, quelque part, et ça me faisait bien chier. Heureusement que Nivans avait l'air de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion, sinon j'aurais peut-être été un peu jaloux de les laisser tous les deux.

Mais j'allais le faire. Par respect pour Sherry. Pour son travail, ses convictions morales. Et aussi un peu pour Nivans, pour qu'il ne soit pas venu me chercher pour rien. Ne se soit pas injecté ce foutu virus pour rien.

J'ai inspiré un grand coup. J'avais une boule dans la gorge.

- Okay.

Putain que c'est dur, de sauver sa peau.

- Mais je vous fait confiance. Alors vous avez pas intéret de me laisser en plan et de crever ici une fois que je suis parti, c'est compris ? Je vous pardonnerai jamais un truc pareil.

- C'est promis, Jake.

Sherry me souriait. Ça me brisait le coeur.

J'ai pris le bras de Nivans, et je lui ai injecté une douzaine de doses de mon sang. Fallait pas qu'il se transforme. Fallait pas qu'il claque non plus, fallait qu'il protège Sherry. J'allais être flagada mais c'était pas grave : moi j'étais sauvé.

- Je compte sur toi, Nivans, lui ais-je dit. Je sais que t'es un bon chien, qui fait bien son travail. Alors tu vas protéger Sherry comme si c'était ton capitaine vénéré.

Il a hoché la tête.

- Jake, si tu vois Chris, à la surface, tu pourras lui dire que...

- rien du tout. Tu lui diras tes mots doux toi-même quand tu seras revenu avec Sherry.

Il a rougi. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule. La partie "saine" de son visage était livide. Son oeil était rouge et il transpirait de fièvre. Il allait vraiment pouvoir tenir 12 heures ?

Je lui ai donné des petites claques pour le recentrer.

- Tu m'as bien compris, Nivans ? Sois pas con et reviens à la surface. On te soignera.

Il a hoché la tête, un peu surpris. Je l'aimais bien en fait. Ça avait beau être un sale chieur, son bras-laser était carrément badass. Et faut bien avouer qu'il avait un putain de courage. C'était pas de chance, ce qui lui arrivait.

Je me suis tourné vers Sherry.

Elle me faisait son sourire courageux. Et là, franchement, je dit pas ça souvent mais je jure que j'ai eu envie de pleurer.

Je sais que je fais plus que mon âge, avec mes balafres et mon mètre quatre-vingt dix. D'autant que la vie ne m'a pas gaté. Nivans et Sherry ont tous les deux plus de vingt-cinq ans, pourtant dirait qu'ils ont dix ans de moins que moi.

Alors qu'en vrai je suis jeune. J'ai que vingt ans, je suis un gosse. D'après la loi américaine, je suis même pas majeur.

Et ben malgré tout les sales trucs que j'ai vécu, je me suis jamais senti aussi jeune et perdu que maintenant, alors que j'étais sur le point de laisser dans cet endroit infect une fille super. Une fille géniale. Et puis merde, je peux bien le dire à ce stade ! C'est cucul mais c'est pas grave : La fille que j'aime.

- Sherry...

Moi qui n'ai toujours pensé qu'à moi, qui n'ai jamais rien fait pour personne avant ça, je lui aurais volontiers laissé ma pace à cet instant.

- Tinquiète pas, Jake. Tout ira bien.

- Ouais...

Je devais pas avoir l'air très convaincu. J'osais même pas la regarder J'avais honte de faire ça.

Mais comme ça, d'un coup, j'ai rien vu venir : elle m'a embrassé.

OH PUTAIN DE DIEU !

Ça a duré cinq, six secondes. Puis elle s'est un peu reculée et m'a glissé dans l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi. Merci.

Elle m'a poussé doucement dans la mini machine., et a attaché ma ceinture. Je savais vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça.

- T'es prêt ? J'active la machine.

Je les ais regardés, tous les deux. Leurs gueules épuisés, crades, mais leurs yeux pourtant brillants, tout fiers de se sacrifier pour moi. Putain le monde est injuste. Je vaux rien à coté d'eux, et pourtant c'était moi qui m'en sortais.

- On se voit là-haut, m'a dit Sherry.

Attend, il y a un double-sens, là. Là-haut à la surface où là-haut au paradis ? Nan parce que...

La porte s'est refermée devant mon nez et la mini-capsule s'est mise à trembler de partout. L'avant-dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'est le sourire de Sherry.

Et juste après, la sale tronche de l'Ustanak qui défonçait la porte derrière eux.

* * *

**Chris :**

J'étais dans un navire militaire, juste au dessus de la base sous-marine. J'avais fini de briefer mes hommes, on n'attendait plus que le feu vert du QG.

Le poste de radio m'a contacté par mon oreillette :

- Capitaine ! On détecte un signal sous-marin. Quelque chose vient vers nous.

Effectivement, une minute plus tard, une petite capsule en métal jaillissait à la surface de l'eau.

J'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était Piers. J'ai sauté dans un hors-bord et je l'ai rejoint.

- Allez, Piers, murmurais-je alors que mes mains trembaient pour ouvrir la capsule. Dis moi que c'est toi. Dis moi que tu vas bien.

La boite s'est ouverte, et je me suis retrouvé face à...

- Wesker !

- Non, moi c'est Jake Muller, m'a répondu le rouquin en s'extirpant de la minuscule capsule.

Il a sauté dans le hors-bord.

- Ou est l'agent Birkin ? Me suis-je écrié. Où est Piers ?

- Du calme, GI Joe. Laisse moi le temps de souffler.

Il s'est étiré et a regardé autour de lui. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air heureux d'être à la surface. Au contraire, il affichait un regard sombre.

- Ah, ça fait du bien d'être revenu, a-t-il dit froidement. Le ciel bleu, les oiseaux, et la sale gueule de Redfield.

Il m'a jeté un regard en biais et a ajouté rapidement :

- J'ai vu ton clebs en bas.

Le sang m'est monté au cerveau.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter !

- Ouais, je sais, c'est un héros, et tout. Si on était dans un film américain, j'aurais pleuré. Ecoute, Redfield...

Il s'est assis près du moteur et a mis le hors-bord en route. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- ... Sherry et ton p'tit soldat sont en bas. Y a l'Ustanak aussi.

- L'Ustanak ? Le monstre qu'on a tué en Edonie il y a six mois ?

- C'est ça. Il est pas mort, en fait. Et depuis tout ce temps il nous a poursuivis, Sherry et moi. Il est dans la base sous-marine. On croyait l'avoir tué mais je l'ai vu, juste avant d'être ejecté. Je... J'avais pas l'intention de partir tout seul. Y avait pas assez de batterie pour faire marcher la capsule d'ejection. Ça devrait être bon d'ici douze heures. Je voulais attendre avec eux mais ils ont voulu que je parte dans cette boîte d'urgence. Pour... sauver le monde, tu vois ? Pour le vaccin. Mais j'avais pas prévu que l'Ustanak nous retrouverait. Putain de merde...

Il a mis sa tête dans ses mains.

Je n'aime vraiment pas ce gosse. C'est comme ça. Il y a des gens qu'on déteste et on n'y peut rien. Le fils de Wesker en fait partie. Du coup, je n'ai rien trouvé à dire de réconfortant. Une partie de moi avait même envie de l'engueuler encore plus pour avoir abandonné Sherry et Piers en bas, mais j'étais mal placé pour me le permettre. J'ai donc gardé le silence, assimilant simplement l'idée que Piers était vivant, et qu'il était en danger.

- Ils sont dans un sale état, a encore dit Muller. Ton clebs a un super bras bionique qui jette des éclairs, mais il tient pas debout. On lui a donné de mon sang pour stopper le virus, je crois que ça a à peu près marché. Maintenant, faut qu'ils tiennent douze heures dans la même pièce que l'Ustanak...

On avait rejoint le bateau. Des soldats nous ont jeté une échelle pour qu'on rejoigne le pont.

- Alpha au QG, ais-je dit dans mon oreillette. Jake Muller est sain et sauf.

Je me suis tourné vers ma toute nouvelle équipe.

- Prêts à descendre ? L'agent Birkin et le Lieutenant Nivans ont besoin de renforts.

- Quoi, tu vas les chercher ? M'a demandé Jake incrédule.

- Evidemment.

- Putain ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais qu'un gros con !

- La ferme, Wesker.

- Ben quoi, c'est un compliment!

Des soldats l'ont emmené vers un hélico pour l'évacuer. Il fallait mettre au point ce vaccin sans perdre de temps.

Mais...

- QG a Alpha, ais-je soudain entendu dans mon oreillette. Jake Muller étant sain et sauf, la mission de sauvetage est annulée. Je répète : la mission de sauvetage est annulée.

* * *

**Piers:**

Alors c'était vrai, ce monstre était toujours pas mort. Pourtant en Edonie j'étais sûr de l'avoir vu se dissoudre par terre.

Je lui ai tiré dessus. Comme il était vraiment proche de nous, il s'est pris le rayon éléctrique de plein fouet. Ça l'a assez sonné pour que j'ai le temps de tirer encore deux ou trois fois, et il s'est effondré.

- Il est pas mort, m'a dit Sherry. Il va se relever.

- Comment on s'en débarasse ?

Je me suis laissé tomber au sol. Sherry s'est assise à coté de moi, dos à la batterie qui se rechargeait.

- Y a rien à faire, je crois. On a tout essayé, avec Jake. On l'a écrasé avec un tank, on l'a fait tomber dans la lave... Il revient toujours.

- Heureusement que Muller est parti avant de le voir arriver.

C'est vrai, ça me soulageait de savoir que Muller était sauvé. Au moins, j'avais quand même réussi ma mission.

Sherry gardait son fusil pointé sur l'Ustanak. On a commencé à attendre.

Douze heures, c'est long. Surtout quand on a rien à manger, rien a boire, et qu'on est dans une base sous-marine qui se craquelle de tous les cotés, avec des zombies qui aparaissent de temps en temps et un cadavre géant à trois mètres de nous qui risque de se réveiller à tout moment.

Mon bras me faisait horriblement mal. Depuis qu'ils m'avaient injecté le sang de Jake, le virus avait cessé de se répandre, je le sentais. Mais toutes les parties de mon corps qui avaient muté s'étaient comme rétractées de façon atrocement douloureuse. Mon bras, bien sûr, mais aussi toute la partie droite de mon torse, mon cou et mon visage. J'imagine que c'était toujours mieux que de se transformer en J'avo.

Je mourrais d'envie de couper tout ça. De trancher dans le vif, tout arracher. Mais je pouvais pas faire ça maintenant, J'avais encore besoin de ce bras pour tuer et retuer l'Ustanak autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pendant les douze prochaines heures. Et puis je pouvais pas faire ça devant Sherry. C'était trop gore.

Le temps passait, doucement. De temps à autre, l'Ustanak bougeait. Je lui tirais dessus et c'était bon. Mais ça attirait les autres zombies. Si c'était des J'avos, Sherry les tuait. Si c'était les choses qui meurent pas, je les tuais. On se levait même pas.

Une heure était même pas passée qu'on commençait à s'endormir. On essayait de parler pour se maintenir éveillés, mais c'était pire, ça donnait à peu près ça :

- Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ?

- Je sais pas. Et toi ?

- Je sais pas non plus.

- Et c'est quoi la dernière chose que t'as mangé ?

- Hmmm... un steak je crois. Non attends, j'ai mangé une barre de céréales dans l'ascenceur.

- La chance.

Tir sur l'Ustanak

- Hé... tu t'endors pas ?

- Non non, du tout.

J'essayais de penser à Chris. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, là-haut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de ce que j'avais fait ?

A un moment, Sherry s'est levée et a fait quelques exercices d'assouplissement, pour se réveiller un peu.

- Comment tu te sens ? m'a-t-elle demandé en se rasseyant près de moi.

- Ça peut aller.

Elle m'a regardé un bref instant, dubitative :

- Piers, je ne veux pas rester ici une seconde de plus que nécessaire, alors on devrait se mettre d'accord tout de suite : quand la batterie est chargée, tu montes dans la capsule, compris ? Pas d'hésitation, pas de "finalement je reste en-bas". Je veux pas perdre de temps à te convaincre.

J'ai souri. Elle et Muller tenaient vraiment à ce que je survive. Mais quelle genre de vie m'attendait, à présent ?

- En échange, continuait Sherry, je te fais une promesse : Si jamais tu deviens un J'avo, je te tue sans hésiter. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.

Elle m'a donné une petite tape sur le genou.

- Super. Maintenant faut vraiment qu'on trouve un moyen de rester éveillés. Ni oui ni non ?

- ...

On a refait tous les jeux des voyages scolaires de notre enfance. Devine à quoi je pense, trouve le titre de la chanson que je fredonne, Insultons-nous par ordre alphabétique jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous n'ait plus d'idées...

Je me suis surpris à penser que c'était dommage que Muller ne soit plus là, ça aurait pu être marrant.

On a bien passé trois ou quatre heures comme ça. On a tué l'Ustanak cinq fois, et on avait un joli petit tas de zombies crevés devant nous. La batterie avait passé la barre des vingt-cinq pour cent.

Mais on a fini par se taire. Comme ça, au beau milieu d'une conversation quelconque, on a plus dit un mot. La fatigue nous avait rattrapés.

On est restés complètement silencieux pendant plus d'une heure. Sherry avait posé sa tête sur ses bras et ses bras sur ses genoux. Elle ne quittait pas l'Ustanak des yeux.

Nos épaules se touchaient. Inconsciemment, on s'était collés l'un à l'autre. N'y voyez rien d'ambigu. On avait juste besoin de contact humain, de réconfort, pour pas devenir dingues.

- Sherry ?

- Mmh ?

- Jake et toi, vous sortez ensemble ?

Elle n'a d'abord rien dit et j'ai cru qu'elle était retombée dans sa torpeur. Mais elle a fini par répondre:

- Pas officiellement, mais j'aurais des choses à lui dire à ce sujet quand on sera sortis.

Elle rougissait.

- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ?

- Euh... non, personne. Enfin, il y a Chris, mais on sort pas ensemble.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ?

- Toi aussi, t'auras des choses à lui dire à ce sujet quand on sera sortis ?

- Non.

Elle s'est mise à rire, malgré sa fatigue. Je me sentais con, et vaguement vexé. J'ai regardé mon bras. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire à Chris, si je sortais d'ici avec cette horreur attachée à mon corps ?

- Hé, m'a dit Sherry en se penchant vers moi. Ça va ?

- Ouais ouais, ça va.

- T'inquiète pas. On va s'en sortir.

Elle a posé son arme et m'a pris la main. Elle l'a serré fort.

- Quand j'étais petite, m'a-t-elle dit à voix basse, la soeur de Chris m'a sauvé la vie. Claire. Tu la connais ?

J'avais déjà rencontré Claire Redfield une ou deux fois, quand elle venait rendre visite à Chris.

Sherry m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé à Racoon city. Elle s'était retrouvée toute seule dans une ville infestée de zombies, alors qu'elle avait à peine douze ans. Aucune arme. Des chiens qui la poursuivaient.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ait autant de sang froid aujourd'hui.

- Claire me parlait de Chris de temps en temps, quand j'avais peur. A la façon dont elle le décrivait, j'imaginais une sorte de grand frère super-héros, à la fois beau, fort et gentil, qui viendrait tous nous sauver...

Elle a souri avant d'ajouter :

- Et au final, c'est ce qui c'est passé. Chris et toi, vous nous avez sauvés je ne sais combien de fois. Et ce malgré le sale caractère de Jake !

On a rigolé tous les deux. Mais on se forçait.

- Si j'ai décidé de me battre contre le bioterrorisme, c'est grâce à Claire. C'est la personne la plus combattive que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle était prête à tout pour retrouver Chris. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Vous vous ressemblez un peu tous les deux, quelque part. Chris doit vraiment être quelqu'un de génial, pour avoir des gens qui tiennent à lui comme ça.

J'aurais pu répondre que c'était mon devoir de protéger le capitaine Redfield, mais j'étais trop épuisé pour être de mauvaise foi.

- Ouais. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

Du coup, je me suis retrouvé à parler de Chris à Sherry, et plus précisément de mon admiration pour Chris. Comme il défendait ses hommes, comme il était courageux... je devais avoir l'air d'un grand fanboy, mais en fait je m'en rendais même pas compte. Je commençait à tourner de l'oeil alors je disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête pour retarder le moment ou je tomberai dans les pommes.

La batterie avait dépassé les cinquante pour cents depuis un bon moment, et l'Ustanak n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs heures.

Ça me stressait. Si ça se trouve, il était réveillé et il faisait sembant d'être inconscient pour nous sauter dessus d'un coup. Sherry lui tirait dessus de temps en temps pour voir s'il réagissait.

A un moment, j'ai fermé les yeux. Je crois que Sherry aussi. On a vraiment eu de la chance qu'il ne ce soit rien passé.

Les dix derniers pourcents ont été les plus longs. Sherry ne tenait pas en place, elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, faisait des étirements et vérifiait la capsule toutes les cinq secondes.

Moi, j'étais allongé par terre, le bras toujours pointé vers l'Ustanak au cas où, mais je savais même pas si j'aurai la force de tirer.

Mais j'ai enfin fini par entendre la voix synthétique qui nous disait que la batterie était chargée et la capsule opérationelle. Sherry attendait devant la porte et l'a ouverte immédiatement. J'ai essayé de me redresser mais impossible. J'avais à peine bougé que je m'étais mis à vomir, je voyais plus rien et je savais plus où j'étais.

- Allez, Piers, on y est presque !

Sherry me tirait vers la capsule. Elle m'a déposé dedans et j'ai senti le sol se mettre à vibrer. L'instant d'après, Sherry a poussé un cri de joie.

On décollait.

* * *

**A suivre !**

**Bon, je sais que pour le moment il n'y a pas du tout de chrispiers (On dirait un nom de céréales ! ça donne envie d'en manger au p'tit dej :D !) mais ça va venir, promis ! J'ai juste un peu pris mon temps ! l'amitié c'est important aussi...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! a bientôt pour la suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**pour bien commencer la journée, un jus d'orange, trois craquottes et un grand bol de chrispiers !**

**bon appétit !**

* * *

**Post-injéction 3.**

**Chris :**

J'étais fou de rage contre mon QG et contre Jake Muller. S'il n'était pas remonté à la surface, je serais descendu les chercher tous les trois. Maintenant qu'il était sauf, je n'avais plus l'autorisation pour sauver les deux autres. Tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir, c'est le droit de patienter sur place douze heures avant d'évacuer. Muller m'avait dit que c'était le temps dont Piers et l'agent Birkin avaient besoin pour charger la batterie et revenir vivants.

Sauf que... Est-ce qu'ils tiendraient ? Piers était sérieusement blessé.

Un signal est apparu sur le radar. Comme précédement, j'ai sauté dans le hors-bord seul. Si Piers revenait, et s'il était infecté, je ne voulais pas courir le risque qu'il se fasse tuer à vue par l'un de mes hommes.

La capsule d'éjection a jailli des eaux. C'était la même que celle que j'avais utilisé. Une grande, donc, capable de contenir plusieurs personnes.

Le coeur battant, je me suis dirigé vers elle. Je l'ai vue s'ouvrir. Une silhouette se tenait debout dans l'embrasure, à contre-jour. C'était Sherry Birkin. Même à la distance ou j'étais, je pouvais entendre la joie dans sa voix.

- Piers, regarde, Chris est là ! Il arrive ! Cette fois on est sauvés !

Elle m'a appelé en me faisant de grands signes de la main. Elle me criait que Piers était avec elle. Je suis arrivé à son niveau et j'ai sauté à l'intérieur de la capsule. Sherry m'a accueillé avec un sourire épuisé et rayonant. Un simple coup d'oeil pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, et je me suis précipité vers mon lieutenant.

- Piers !

Il était allongé par terre, et tentait vainement de se redresser. Son oeil valide était planté dans le mien.

- Aaaaaargh capitaine...

Son état était encore pire que le souvenir que j'en avais. Son bras droit était en charpie. Il essayait désespérément de se mettre en position assise.

- Capitaine...

Qu'est-ce qui brillait tellement, dans ses yeux ? La fièvre, ou la panique ?

Je me suis agenouillé près de lui.

- ça va, Piers, tout va bien. Je suis là. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, pour qu'il arrête de se faire mal en essayant de se redresser. Bon sang, dans l'était où il était, c'était pas grave s'il ne me faisait pas un garde-à-vous réglementaire. Il ne fallait pas paniquer pour si peu.

Je l'ai serré contre moi sans plus penser à rien d'autre. Mon soldat s'en était sorti vivant. Il était contaminé, mais pas transformé. Il était faible, mais il respirait. Il m'avait sauvé la vie, et il était revenu à mes cotés.

Sherry s'était assise dos à nous au bord de la capsule, comme pour ne pas ruiner l'instant. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Mais Piers a fini par me ramener à la réalité.

- Capitaine... a-t-il gémi. Faut que... vous m'enleviez ça.

J'ai désserré mon étreinte pour le regarder. Son bras droit bougeait faiblement.

- T'inquiète pas, Piers. Je t'amène à l'hôpital. Des médecins vont soigner ton bras.

- C'est pas mon bras, a-t-il répliqué en me repoussant de ses faibles forces.

- Piers...

- S'il vous plait, capitaine... enlevez-moi ça.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui arracher un bras comme ça au couteau en plein milieu de l'océan.

Une lueur de colère indignée est passée dans son oeil, et j'ai reconnu le soldat que je connaissais.

- Je veux pas vivre avec ça, capitaine. Je ne suis pas revenu à la surface pour vivre avec ça. C'est pas mon bras.

Sherry est venue s'asseoir près de moi.

- Il ne pense qu'à une chose depuis qu'on l'a trouvé, m'a-t-elle dit, c'est de se séparer de ce bras. Il a passé son temps à se le taillader. Le virus C le fait repousser, mais depuis qu'on lui a injecté le sang de Jake, la régénération est en partie stoppée. Si on n'avait pas eu besoin de ce bras comme arme, il y a longtemps qu'il se le serait arraché.

J'ai frissoné. Pauvre gosse. Dire que c'était pour moi qu'il s'était injecté ce virus horrible, qui le dégoutait tant.

- S'il vous plait capitaine, a-t-il répété. Je peux pas rester comme ça.

J'ai réfléchi à ce qui lui arriverait une fois en contact avec les autres. Si il n'était pas abattu par mes propres hommes, il serait sans doute emmené dans un labo et étudié comme un cobaye. A moins qu'il ne parvienne à se l'arracher lui-même, et Dieu sait qu'il en était capable. Lorsque je me débattais entre les mains du Haos, j'avais vu comment Piers s'était dégagé du bloc de métal qui le maintenait contre mur. Comme il avait secoué son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche. Comme ça laissait une trainée de sang, après, alors qu'il rampait vers la seringue.

Il avait raison : cette chose mutante, ce n'était pas son bras. Ça ne l'avait jamais été. Et ça ne lui apporterait rien d'autre que le dégout de lui-même, dans ses yeux et dans ceux des autres.

- D'accord. D'accord, soldat, je vais t'enlever ça, et ensuite on ira à l'hôpital.

Il a hoché la tête et m'a dit merci.

J'ai changé de place avec Sherry : Elle a pris Piers contre elle et a serré sa main gauche. J'ai pris mon couteau, et j'ai attrappé son épaule mutée à pleine main. Elle était gluante, et je la sentais pulser.

- Prêt ?

- Prêt. a répondu Piers en serrant les dents.

J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Piers a un peu crié, puis il a perdu connaissance. La blessure ne saignait presque pas, c'était seulement du pus et de la matière mutante qui en sortait. Une énorme cloque jaune s'est formée. Heureusement, elle ne s'est pas développée. D'un coup de pied, j'ai fait valser le bras arraché à l'autre bout de la capsule.

J'ai mis ma veste autour de Piers, comme bandage. La mutation était toujours bien visible sur son cou et son visage, mais c'était déjà plus discret.

Je l'ai regardé. Il avait l'air tellement frêle, comme ça, avec un bras en moins. Ça m'effrayait. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

- Ne trainons pas, m'a dit Sherry. Il faut vite l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Elle avait raison. Nous sommes montés dans le hors-bord. Sherry pilotait, alors que je serrais Piers contre moi.

- Tu as vu Jake ? m'a demandé Sherry.

- Oui. Il va bien. Il a été rapatrié aux Etats Unis.

- On va pouvoir faire le vaccin...

- Oui.

J'ai regardé Piers. Sa tête appuyée contre ma poitrine. Il respirait faiblement, la bouche entrouverte. Son visage était ravagé.

- ça s'arrangera, lui ais-je murmuré tout bas. Dès que le vaccin sera au point, tu seras sauvé. Pour le reste... Un peu de chirurgie et on y verra plus rien. On va te mettre une bonne prothèse pour ton bras, une solide, la meilleure marque. On va te réparer, tu vas voir. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était que tu reviennes vivant. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

Nous avons atteint le bateau. J'ai fais signe au pilote de lever l'ancre.

- Alpha au QG. Le Lieutenant Nivans et l'agent Birkin sont sains et saufs. Nous rentrons à la base.

Avant de couper la communication, j'ai ajouté :

- Faites-le savoir à Jake Muller.

* * *

**Jake :**

Et me revoilà, Jake Muller, back in America, bien au chaud devant la télé avec un bon gros pactole de 50 millions dollars sur un compte à mon nom.

Là, je suis bien, mais au début j'en menais pas large. Pendant le rapatriement en avion, on m'a proposé à manger et à boire mais j'ai rien pu toucher. J'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil non plus, alors que j'étais crevé. C'était comme si par sympathie pour Sherry et Nivans au fond de leur trou, je restais éveillé et affamé avec eux.

Sherry... J'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Comment ils allaient faire, tous les deux tout seuls face à l'Ustanak ? Est-ce que le turbo-bras de Nivans suffirait à abattre ce monstre qui, je le rappelle, avait survécu après s'être fait rouler dessus par un tank ? Et si Nivans se transformait et s'en prenait à Sherry ? Dans un espace aussi confiné, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

Et si, au contraire, tout se passait bien, et que tous les deux profitaient de leurs douze heures d'attente pour passer du bon temps ? Pour ceux qui ont un doute, je parle de sexe. C'était le pire des scénario catastrophe que je pouvais imaginer.

Bon, y avait peu de chances, quand même, vu la tronche de Nivans. D'accord, le désespoir peut pousser à faire des folies, mais il faudrait carrément plus que du désespoir pour avoir envie de se taper Nivans et sa gueule de crêpe flambée.

Et puis Sherry m'avait embrassé, ça voulait pas rien dire, ça.

J'étais descendu de l'avion et j'ai été conduit à l'hôpital. On m'a parlé, on m'a fait des prises de sang et fait signer tout un tas de paperasse, mais ça arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête : Le baiser. L'Ustanak. Nivans qui se taillade le bras. Sherry. La batterie. L'Ustanak qui lève sa tronçonneuse. Re-le baiser. Re-Sherry. Ça tournait, tournait, tournait, impossible de penser calmement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière entre dans ma chambre et me dise :

- Jake Muller ? On m'a chargée de vous transmettre un message de la part du capitaine Redfield : le lieutenant Nivans et l'agent Birkin sont sains et saufs. Ils sont actuellement rapatriés vers cet hôpital.

Et là, tout est redevenu normal. La terre s'est remise à tourner.

J'étais donc dans une chambre d'hôpital, au Etats-Unis. Je devais y rester le temps qu'on mette au point le vaccin. J'avais touché mes 50 millions de dollars et je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant.

J'allais bientôt revoir Sherry.

Je me suis mis à m'empiffrer comme un porc, j'avais la dalle. Puis je me suis couché direct. J'imaginais Sherry dans l'avion, en train de boire une boisson chaude en regardant par le hublot.

J'appréçiais que Redfield m'ait tenu informé, Je pensais pas qu'il ferait jamais quoi que ce soit de sympa pour moi. C'était peut-être Nivans qui lui avait demandé de me prévenir. D'ailleurs, je me demandais comment il s'en était tiré. Dans quel état Redfield avait-il retrouvé son gentil chienchien ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours humain et en un seul morceau ? Oh et puis allez, j'm'en fous. Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir un jour entier.

C'était plus ou moins ce que j'avais fait. Et à mon réveil, j'avais pas grand chose à faire alors j'ai mis la télé et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu Sherry. Quoi d'autre ? Si j'avais été plus attentif dans l'avion, je connaîtrais le temps du trajet, le décalage horaire et donc l'heure approximative de son arrivée sur le territoire américain.

Après, c'est pas dit qu'elle vienne me voir tout de suite. Elle a sûrement une famille, des amis qui passent avant moi. Si ça se trouve, elle s'en fout. Si ça se trouve, elle m'a juste embrassé comme ça, sur une impulsion, et ça voulait rien dire. Ou pire, elle aurait pu faire ça pour me convaincre de monter dans la capsule.

Parce que, bon, je me demande bien comment elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de moi. Je pense pas que ma gueule de roukmout balafré l'ai faite craquer. Mon sale caractère non plus, et ma capacité à m'attirer des ennuis donne plutôt envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Non, vraiment, je vois pas ce qui pourrait plaire chez moi à une fille comme Sherry. Moi je n'attire que les paumées et les toxicos, et d'ailleurs tant mieux parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite.

Et pourtant...

- Jake !

Toute essouflée, une main encore sur la poignée de la porte, elle m'a fait un sourire king-size. Trop mignonne.

- Hé... Supergirl ! Comment ça va ?

Je me sentais un peu stupide... Elle est venue vers mon lit et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, en toute amitié bien sûr.

- La vache, j'ai murmuré, tu m'as fait peur.

- On est sauvés, Jake. On est tous sains et saufs.

Elle a essayé de se reculer un peu, mais je voulais pas la lâcher.

- Jake ! A-t-elle ralé en riant.

J'ai desserré un peu mon étreinte, mais pas trop. Elle m'a regardé, je l'ai regardée, on s'est regardés pendant une plombe. Dans ma tête, y avait des petits lapins et des petits oiseaux qui défilaient. Je vais pas bien, moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont injecté dans cet hosto ?

Ça se voyait gros comme une maison que Sherry avait envie de se marrer, c'était carrément vexant.

Elle a du deviner que mon cerveau se barrait en vrille : elle a doucement cogné son front contre le mien.

- Boum, a-t-elle chuchoté dans un grand sourire.

Toutes mes pensées ont quitté mon cerveau instantanément. Boum. C'est le bruit qu'a fait mon coeur quand... alors là j'étais parti pour dire un truc vraiment trop niais, j'arrête tout de suite.

D'ailleurs, je raconterai pas non plus ce qui c'est passé après. C'est perso.

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard :_

* * *

**Chris :**

Le retour s'était passé sans encombre. Piers avait été mis sous morphine dès que possible. De tout le trajet, je ne crois pas avoir lâché sa main.

L'hôpital et centre de recherche militaire du BSAA était le seul hôpital américain spécialisé dans le traitement des victimes du bioterrorisme. C'est là qu'avait été conduit Muller, et c'est là que mon lieutenant allait être soigné.

Nous avons été accueillis par une demi-douzaine de chercheurs munis de masques à gaz qui ont emmené Piers au bloc opératoire. Nous avons attendu un moment en salle d'attente, jusqu'à ce que Sherry obtienne l'autorisation de voir Jake Muller, deux étages plus haut. Je suis resté seul.

Je n'ai pas été autorisé à voir Piers les premiers jours, mais des chercheurs et des médecins m'informaient régulièrement que tout se passait bien, les anticorps fourni par Muller semblaient fonctionner pour le mieux, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle non seulement pour Piers, mais aussi pour le monde entier. Sherry passait régulièrement prendre des nouvelles. Enfin, Piers a été déplacé dans une chambre d'hôpital normale. Les médecins l'avaient soigné du mieux qu'il pouvaient. Il était plongé dans un coma artificiel qui devait prendre fin cet après midi.

J'avais demandé à être le seul présent à son réveil. J'étais trop ému, je craignais ma réaction. Si jamais je fondais en larmes pour quelque raison que ce soit, je préfèrais qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins. Compréhensive, Sherry est montée à l'étage de Muller, en m'assurant qu'elle serait là si j'avais besoin d'elle.

Nerveux comme un adolescent, j'attendais que mon lieutenant se réveille. J'étais assis sur une chaise près de son lit, et je tenais sa main gauche dans la mienne. Elle était toute froide. Presque aussi froide que sa main droite, en plastique.

On lui avait mis une prothèse articulée qui allait jusqu'à l'omoplate. En effet, même après que je lui ait coupé le bras, les médecins n'ont pas eu d'autre solution que d'amputer toute une partie de l'épaule, trop infectée pour y fixer quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était du bon travail. Le virus était endormi pour de bon, et la prothèse était de bonne qualité. Ils avaient pu sauver son oeil, aussi, bien que je ne le voie pas sous les bandages.

Toutes les parties mutées de son visage, son cou et son torse étaient encore bandées pour le moment. Le voir comme ça, une peau normale, les contours de deux bras normalement proportionnés sous la couverture, et un visage apaisé par le sommeil et la morphine, ça me rendait vraiment heureux. Il avait l'air d'être comme avant. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de si horrible.

On me l'avait réparé. On avait recollé les morceaux de mon soldat autodestructeur.

Ce n'était qu'une illusion, bien sûr. L'un des bras était en plastique et un des médecins m'avait dit que sous les bandages, les séquelles ne disparaitraient pas. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Tellement mieux. On avait sauvé l'essentiel : sa vie.

A l'heure exacte prédite par les médecins, il a ouvert les yeux. J'avais préparé tout un discours pour l'accueillir, lui annoncer qu'il était sauvé, lui dire merci, mais dès qu'il a posé son oeil sur moi, ma voix s'est enrouée sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Piers...

Il m'a fait un tel sourire, si doux, si pur, que j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Je ne le voyais presque jamais sourire.

- Capitaine...

Il a serré ma main. Il me dévisageait, on aurait dit qu'il rêvait encore.

Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot. Il s'est mis à bouger faiblement, et son regard a dérivé. Il essayait de voir dans quel état était son corps. J'ai lâché sa main pour l'aider à se redresser légèrement. Il a écarté la couverture qui cachait son bras droit, et j'ai soudain pu sentir son sursaut de panique, qui m'annonçait que tout allait exploser.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. Il s'est levé d'un bond, arrachant au passage une perfusion qu'il avait dans le poignet. Il a hurlé comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler, même dans les pires situations. C'était si soudain et brutal que je n'ai pas su réagir immédiatement.

Il tenait à peine debout, de l'autre coté du lit. Il vacillait. Pourtant, c'est sans l'ombre d'une hésitation qu'il a tiré d'un coup sec sur la prothèse et se l'ait arrachée sous mes yeux.

Après avoir fait ça, hurant toujours, il a planté ses ongles dans son épaule, à la jonction entre la chair et le plastique, et il a tiré de toutes ses forces. Sauf que cette partie n'était pas juste emboitée, elle était vissée dans les os.

C'est quand j'ai vu le sang, et quand j'ai entendu la douleur s'infiltrer dans ses cris de panique, que j'ai réagi. Tout ça s'était passé en une seconde. J'ai plongé par dessus le lit et je l'ai ceinturé.

- Piers, arrête ! Arrête, bon sang, ce n'est qu'une prothèse !

Je devinais à son regard terrorrisé que ce qu'il voyait, à peine réveillé de son coma, c'était le bras J'avo qu'il m'avait supplié de lui couper.

Je l'ai serré contre moi, m'efforçant de le calmer. Il se débattait. Il tremblait avec une telle violence...

Des infirmiers sont entrés en trombe dans la pièce et l'ont brusquement anesthésié. Il s'est effondré contre moi, sans résistance.

- Okay, a dit une psychologue qui passait par là, pas de prothèse pour celui-là.

Les infirmiers l'ont emmené sur un branquard, me laissant seul dans la chambre.

Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

J'avais compris une chose : on pouvait réparer Nivans comme on pouvait réparer n'importe quoi. Des vis, un peu de scotch, des bandages, du plastique et beaucoup, beaucoup d'antiséptiques, et le tour était joué. Mais dans sa tête... Comment on allait... non, comment moi j'allais pouvoir réparer ça ?

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Petite remarque : je sais bien que dans le jeu, Jake renonce à ses 50 millions... Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le digérer. Okay, c'est un beau geste qui prouve qu'il a changé... mais quel gâchis ! il les avait bien mérités, quand même ! A**** la fin de la campagne de Chris j'ai pleuré pour Piers comme tout le monde, mais à la fin de la campagne de Jake, j'avoue avoir pleuré pour les 50 millions ! Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça, Capcom ?**

**Donc pour la peine, dans ma fic, Jake a un max de blé, et il hésitera pas à s'en servir ! :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir, et j'en profite pour vous dire un grand merci !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

******Pssst... Vous voulez entendre quelque chose de complètement choquant ? et bien j'ai appris récement qu'au départ, dans la campagne de Chris et Piers, c'était Chris qui devait mourir ! mais Capcom a changé d'avis au dernier moment, par peur que les fans soient fachés o.O**

**Tout de suite, tout paraît beaucoup plus logique, hein ? le fait que Chris soit présenté comme un vieux bonhomme fatigué, qu'il propose à Piers de prendre la relève, et qu'après le traumatisme d'avoir perdu tous ses hommes, il meure en sauvant le dernier... je rage un peu parce que ça aurait été vachement mieux, scénaristiquement parlant (et pas parce que Piers est mon préféré, nooooon). D'un autre coté, ça aurait peut-être fait de Piers un des persos les plus détestés de la saga, et ça ce serait dommage. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? vous le saviez déjà ? Moi, finalement, je trouve que c'est pas plus mal comme ça. Ça donne plein de pistes pour écrire des fanfics hurt/Comfort :D**

**voilà le chapitre 4 ! merci de vos reviews et de votre patience !**

* * *

**Post-injéction 4.**

**Jake :**

Grande nouvelle : je sors avec Sherry, c'est officiel. Ça fait déjà deux semaines, et pour le moment j'en suis toujours à me demander comment c'est possible que je puisse plaire à une fille aussi bien. Il doit y avoir une arnaque quelque part, c'est pas possible autrement.

Mais bon, pour le moment, tout va bien, je suis riche, je sors avec la meuf la plus géniale de la terre, mieux vaux ne pas se poser trop de questions.

Je n'étais toujours pas autorisé à quitter l'hôpital jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et d'après les chercheurs, ça voulait dire minimum six mois. C'est pas bien long, pour la somme que ça m'a rapporté. D'ailleurs, puisque j'allais rester ici un moment, j'ai tapé dans mes 50 millions pour rendre l'endroit plus confortable. J'ai racheté l'étage, pour être tranquille sans vieux mourants autour de moi. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'installe une salle de sport, et un sauna avec jaccuzi. Je suis riche, non mais oh.

Pour le moment je n'étais pas autorisé à me lever parce qu'on m'avait injecté un produit en rapport avec la recherche sur le virus, et si je bougeais trop ça risquait de fausser les résultats du test. C'était souvent comme ça, et ça me soûlait de pas pouvoir bouger, surtout quand Sherry était là, comme maintenant. Du coup, on regardait la télé. Je m'étais fait installer un écran plasma dans la chambre, avec la stéréo et toutes les chaines du câble. Je veux bien admettre que j'ai claqué mes thunes un peu n'importe comment, mais là pour le coup c'était un investissement utile. Les horaires de visites ne sont pas bien longs. Sherry venait dès qu'elle pouvait, mais le reste du temps je me faisais chier comme un rat mort, alors la télé était devenue ma meilleure amie.

Sherry était blottie contre moi, et on regardait un programme débile de télé-réalité en nous moquant des protagonistes entre deux papouilles. Oui, oui, comme un couple normal et un peu con. J'en reviens toujours pas, je trouve ça complètement surréaliste. Plus de zombies, plus d'Ustanak, plus de course pour sauver sa peau. Juste Sherry dans mes bras, en train de rigoler devant des grands crétins qui pleurnichaient face caméra.

Il fallait bien que ça parte en vrille tôt ou tard, connaissant mon karma, un peu de bonheur pépère ne pouvait pas durer. C'est pour ça que j'ai à peine été surpris quand on a entendu des beugleuments de veau d'abattoir qui ne venaient certainement pas de la télé. Sherry s'est un peu redressée.

- Qui c'est qui gueule comme ça ? ai-je demandé.

J'étais le seul patient de l'étage, alors pour qu'on l'entende, le bonhomme devait crier sacrément fort. Et d'un coup j'ai reconnu :

- Ce serait pas Nivans ?

Sherry était déjà debout.

- Il devait sortir du coma aujourd'hui, m'a-t-elle dit. Je vais voir ce qui se passe, je reviens.

Elle m'a laissé tout seul dans mon lit. J'espérais que Nivans s'était pas transformé en monstre, sinon ça voulait dire que le vaccin marchait pas et que je ne sortirai jamais de cet hôpital. J'ai tendu l'oreille. Ça gueulait de tous les cotés, maintenant, c'était pas que Nivans. Et d'un coup plus rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sherry était de retour.

Elle m'a expiqué que Nivans avait pété les plombs quand il avait vu sa prothèse, qu'il avait du penser que c'était son bras mutant, et qu'il se l'était arraché sous l'oeil ébahi de Redfield.

Sérieusement, c'était quoi le problème de ce mec avec l'arrachage de bras ? C'était au moins la troisième fois, là, non ?

Redfield était dans tous ses états, parait-il, et Nivans avait été remis sous anesthésie pour les douze prochaines heures, le temps de renettoyer la plaie et de trouver une solution.

- une solution pour quoi ? S'il veut pas de prothèse il en veut pas, c'est tout. Ce serait déjà pas mal de lui poser la question, pour commencer.

- Oui, m'a répondu Sherry, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire. Ça a été une grosse erreur de ne pas attendre, les médecins ont sous-estimé le choc mental lié au virus. Mais ce qui inquiète Chris, maintenant, c'est la réaction de Piers. A peine réveillé, il s'est arraché un bras sous ses yeux. Un faux bras, mais quand même... Chris et les médecins ont peur qu'il ne développe un comportement autodestructeur. Qu'il se fasse du mal, ou même qu'il mette fin à ses jours quand il verra le reste des séquelles.

Aïe. Si Nivans était comme la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je pourrais comprendre qu'il veuille se tirer une balle. A sa place, je l'aurais peut-être fait. Comme quoi on a tous été un peu hypocrites de faire un caca nerveux pour qu'il revienne vivant, Redfield le premier. Si c'était pour le laisser se crever juste après, c'était pas la peine.

- Redfield peut pas le surveiller ? Nivans est son lieutenant, c'est la moindre des choses, non ? Surtout que c'est pour lui qu'il a fait tout ça. La base, le virus, et tout. Il a une sacrée dette envers lui.

- Evidemment que Chris veut rester près de lui. Il n'a pas confiance en le personnel médical là-dessus. Mais il a des obligations avec le BSAA, sans parler des horaires de visites limités.

- Ça craint.

J'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Sherry avait l'air passablement énervée.

- Et puis tu sais, Jake, si Piers est descendu dans la base sous-marine, c'est pas pour sauver Chris, c'est pour nous sauver nous. Toi et moi, on a aussi une dette envers lui, tous les deux. Alors ne sois pas méprisant envers Chris, il fait de son mieux et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que nous.

Et voilà, maintenant je me sentais mal. Je lui avais rien demandé à Nivans, moi. Bon d'accord, je lui avais demandé de sauver Sherry quand j'ai pris la capsule, et il l'avait fait. Et puis oui, je lui avais aussi demandé de nous sortir de là avec son cyber-bras, mais c'était pour sauver le monde. Quand on est tombés sur lui, il s'était déjà injecté le virus, j'y était vraiment pour rien...

- On n'a qu'à le mettre là, ais-je dit en désignant le lit vide à coté du mien. Je le surveillerai, moi.

Eh oui, j'ai eu pitié. Sherry m'a regardé avec de grands yeux.

- T'es sûr ?

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas le droit de bouger d'ici de toute façon.

- Ce serait parfait, mais... T'es _vraiment _sûr ?

Elle avait raison de douter, mon degré d'amitié avec Nivans était proche du zéro. En plus j'avais prévu de faire virer ce deuxième lit pour installer un grand lit double de luxe à la place. Seulement, quand je me suis réveillé prisonnier dans la base sous-marine avec Sherry, dos à dos au dessus du sol, complètement foutus, et que l'alarme s'est déclenchée, et qu'on a été libérés d'un coup sans savoir pourquoi, ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais.

- Je paye mes dettes, ais-je simplement répondu.

Comme elle hésitait encore, j'ai ajouté :

- t'inquiète pas, ce sera marrant. On regardera la télé. J'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées de toute façon, ça m'occupera.

Elle a rigolé.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais en parler à Chris. C'est vraiment bien de ta part, Jake.

Elle m'a embrassé et a quitté la chambre. Je crois que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un sur cette terre me disait que je faisais quelque chose de bien. J'étais bêtement touché. D'autant plus que tout compte fait, ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça que Nivans vienne squatter ma chambre. Je m'emmerdais tellement ! J'allais pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule ça allait être fun !

Il a débarqué une heure plus tard, inconscient sur une civière, avec deux infirmiers et Redfield. J'ai tiqué. J'avais oublié de prendre ce facteur en compte : Si Nivans partageait ma chambre, j'allais devoir me taper son capitaine chéri.

Il m'a adressé un hochement de tête soupçonneux.

- Muller.

- Redfield.

Ça devait pas lui plaire qu'on transfère son petit protégé ici. Pourtant il a rien dit, faut croire que c'était vraiment la meilleure solution.

Les infirmiers ont installé Nivans et sont sortis. Sherry aussi, parce que monsieur Chris Connard Redfield avait envie d'être seul. Sympa pour moi. J'ai monté le son de la télé, j'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire la causette. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Il s'est assis dos à moi, près de son lieutenant, et il est resté là sans bouger pendant une plombe. Au bout de genre vingt minutes, il lui a pris la main. Quarante minutes plus tard, attention ça devient torride : il lui a touché le front. Putain, ce mec est une tortue ou quoi ? Si j'avais pas la télé je me serais endormi rien qu'en le regardant.

Sa main est resté sur le front de Nivans un moment, puis elle a glissé le long de sa joue et jusqu'à son cou. Je ne sais pas s'il prenait son pouls ou s'il lui faisait un gouzi-gouzi, et je voulais vraiment pas le savoir. Redfield a laissé échapper un soupir déprimant. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié ma présence. J'aurais pu monter le son de la télé, ou même tousser pour lui rappeler que j'étais là mais j'ai rien fait, je sais pas pourquoi.

Quand on est arrivés à la fin des heures de visites, Redfield s'est levé et m'a regardé. J'ai fait genre que j'avais pas décroché de la télé pendant tout ce temps.

- Il est sous ta responsabilité, Muller, m'a-t-il dit. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit...

- Ouais, je sais, ça te fera une raison de plus de me détester.

En attendant, c'est pas moi qui était juste en face de Nivans quand il s'était arraché sa prothèse. Et C'est pas moi non plus qui était avec lui quand il a arraché son vrai bras et s'est injecté le virus. Question responsabilité, je pense que ce sera dur de faire pire que Redfield.

Mais j'ai rien dit, comme quoi je suis pas un si gros connard que ça. Redfield est parti sans un merci au-revoir.

J'ai regardé Nivans. La moitié de son visage était sous bandages. Plus de bras droit, ni mutant, ni normal, ni en plastique. Il y avait une couverture, donc je ne voyais pas la charcuterie, juste le vide là ou il y aurait du avoir quelque chose. Ça faisait bizarre. Quand à son bras gauche, ils l'avaient attaché au sommier, des fois qu'en se réveillant, il ait encore envie de s'arracher des parties du corps, pour ce qu'il en restait.

Pauvre gars.

Je me suis retourné vers la télé et j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose. Il devait se réveiller demain matin. Comme l'a dit Redfield, il était sous ma responsabilité maintenant. J'ai été saisi d'un brusque élan protecteur. Je le laisserai pas s'infliger quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Piers :**

J'ai entendu du bruit autour de moi. Des gens qui parlaient. Je ne reconaissais aucune voix. J'ai ouvert les yeux doucement. Beaucoup de lumière. Hôpital. Impossible de bouger.

Tout en m'habituant à la lumière, j'ai cherché Chris des yeux. Les voix que j'entendais venaient d'une télé. Une horloge sur le mur indiquait sept heures. Chris n'était pas là.

Un homme était assis dans le lit à coté du mien. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant de reconnaitre Muller. Il regardait la télé.

Pourquoi étais-je avec lui ? Et pourquoi Chris n'était pas là ?

- Muller ! Ais-je essayé d'appeler.

Je n'arrivais pas à élever la voix suffisament pour attirer son attention. J'ai voulu tendre le bras pour le secouer, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attaché. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprennais rien du tout. Chris aurait dû être présent. Il restait toujours au chevet de ses hommes quand ils se faisaient blesser en mission. Et pourquoi m'avait-on attaché ?

L'explication qui m'a paru la plus logique était que j'étais sur le point de me transformer en J'avo. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à mon bras droit, plus rien. Plus de mutation, ni de bras tout court. C'est contradictoire, mais je me suis senti plutôt soulagé face à mon absence de bras.

Et si Chris était mort ? ais-je soudain pensé. Ça expliquerait son absence. Et si sa capsule d'éjection n'avais jamais atteint la surface ?

- Muller, ais-je encore appelé en m'agitant.

Cette fois, il s'est tourné vers moi.

- T'es réveillé ? Hé, bouge pas.

- Où est Chris ?

- Bouge pas, j'te dis. Chris est pas là parce que c'est pas l'heure des visites.

Ça m'a un peu calmé. Muller a appuyé sur un interphone près de son lit, et a annoncé que j'étais réveillé. Une minute plus tard, un médecin et une psycholoque étaient en face de moi. Elles m'ont fait des test pour vérifier mes reflexes, puis m'ont expliqué ma situation.

Bonne nouvelle : j'étais vivant, et le virus avait été stoppé. Mauvaise nouvelle : j'avais perdu mon bras, et les marques de la mutation sur mon visage et sur mon corps n'étaient pas traitables. Bizarrement, ces nouvelles ne me faisaient aucun effet, ni positif ni négatif. Je voulais voir Chris. Le reste me parvenait à peine jusqu'au cerveau.

- Pourquoi je suis attaché ? ai-je quand même demandé.

La psycholoque s'est lancée dans un discours, auquel je n'ai rien compris. Elle parlait d'instabilité, de psychotraumatisme et de chaos émotionnel, je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. Merde, où était Chris ?

Elles ont fini par quitter la chambre. J'ai regardé Jake. Je me sentais complètement largué.

- Fais pas cette tête, m'a dit Muller. Tout va bien. Redfield va bien, Sherry va bien, tu vas bien, la base sous-marine a été détruite et on est tous sauvés.

Il a marqué un temps d'arrêt avant d'ajouter :

- de quoi tu te rapelles, au juste ?

Ça m'a demandé un effort de reflexion.

- De la base... J'ai poussé Chris dans la capsule.

- Et après ?

- Après... vous m'avez trouvé. J'ai attendu avec Sherry que la batterie charge.

- Et ?

- Et... mon bras...

C'était à peu près tout ce dont je me souvenais. Muller m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé avec la prothèse, je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Il m'a dit que c'était pour ça que j'étais attaché, ça m'a paru vraiment bête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils craignaient que je fasse, avec un bras en moins ? Que je m'arrache l'autre avec les dents ?

En plus, j'étais sous calmants, parait-il. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas confiance en moi. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chambre ? Depuis quand on mettait des écrans plasma dans les hôpitaux ? Muller pianotait sur son smartphone. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ici ? Si comme on me l'avait dit, j'étais resté inconscient deux semaines, il devrait avoir quitté l'hôpital depuis longtemps. A moins qu'il soit blessé.

Je n'ai pas pu lui poser la question, parce qu'il s'est mis à parler au téléphone.

- Ouais, l'ais-je entendu dire. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a détaché. Il avait le droit ? Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'a mis le téléphone dans la main.

- C'est pour toi.

J'ai porté le téléphone à mon oreille.

- Piers Nivans, j'écoute.

- Piers !

Au son de sa voix, j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer comme un môme. Mais je suis un soldat.

- Capitaine.

- Bon Dieu, Piers, c'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

- Moi aussi, capitaine.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse à coté de la plaque ? C'était les calmants où l'émotion qui me faisaient dire n'importe quoi comme ça ? Mais Chris riait, et ça m'a donné des frissons. Depuis trois ans que j'étais son lieutenant, je ne l'avais pas si souvent entendu rire.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. D'après le médecin, le virus a été neutralisé.

- Je sais. C'est une excellente nouvelle.

Il ne m'a pas parlé de l'incident avec la prothèse, et du coup moi non plus, puisque je ne m'en souvenais pas.

- Muller ne t'embête pas trop ?

- Non, non.

J'ai regardé Jake, qui a rapidement détourné les yeux. J'aurais voulu demander à Chris pourquoi on m'avait mis dans la même chambre que ce sale type, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il m'entende.

- Capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- J'imagine que vous devez être occupé... mais... vous viendrez me voir un de ces jours ?

- Evidemment, s'est-il écrié. Je viens tout à l'heure. Dès que l'hôpital ouvre aux visiteurs je serai là. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être là dès maintenant, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir.

- Merci capitaine.

- Pas de quoi. Repose-toi en attendant.

- d'accord.

Il a raccroché, et j'ai rendu le téléphone à Muller en le remerciant.

- T'es blessé ? lui ai-je demandé.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à l'hôpital alors ?

Il m'a raconté comment il avait touché plein d'argent en acceptant de rester enfermé ici pour les recherches. Ça m'a tout de suite paru étrange. Si Muller avait déjà donné ses anticorps, pourquoi avait-on encore besoin de lui ? Mais il avait l'air de s'en accomoder.

- J'étais mercenaire avant, j'ai l'habitude de faire des boulots de merde. Je peux te dire que là, c'est le boulot le moins chiant et le mieux payé que j'ai jamais eu. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est rester dans cet hôpital. Y a pire, comme taf, crois moi.

Il m'a aussi annoncé qu'il sortait avec Sherry. Il essayait de prendre un air blasé en disant ça, mais il était tout heureux, ça se voyait. Après tout, il était jeune.

J'ai un peu regardé la télé avec lui, puis je me suis endormi. Un infirmier m'a réveillé pour me faire faire des exercices. J'ai pu me lever et faire quelques pas dans le couloir. J'étais assez fier de moi.

Chris est venu comme promis, dès l'ouverture des visites. J'étais assis dans mon lit, calé par des coussins, et je regardais la télé avec Muller.

Muller était _gentil_ avec moi, ça me mettais très mal à l'aise. Il me parlait, il commentait les émissions, il me disait : "si tu veux que je zappe, tu me dis". Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Est-ce que je lui faisais pitié parce que j'avais perdu un bras ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je ne le connaissait pas très bien, mais assez pour savoir qu'on se détestait mutuellement dès la seconde où on s'était rencontrés. Ça ne me plaisait pas qu'il soit soudain aussi prévenant. Ça sonnait faux. Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux.

Quand Chris est entré, je ne me suis plus préocupé de ça. Il a ouvert la porte tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de me réveiller. Il ammenait un gros bouquet de fleurs, ce qui m'a fait un peu rougir à cause de Muller à coté.

- Piers, m'a demandé mon capitaine en s'asseyant près de moi, comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. J'étais un peu dans les vappes ce matin, mais là ça va mieux. Content de vous voir, capitaine.

Chris m'a souri.

- Je t'ai apporté ça, m'a-t-il annoncé en me tendant les fleurs maladroitement. Euh... je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre, alors je me suis dit que les fleurs c'est ce qu'il y a de plus approprié pour quelqu'un qui est à l'hôpital. C'est pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

J'étais vraiment touché. Mon capitaine venait de m'offrir des fleurs. Si Muller n'était pas en train de ricaner dans le lit d'à coté, ça aurait pu être un des pus beaux moments de ma vie.

- Merci capitaine.

Chris a posé les fleurs sur ma table de chevet, sans se soucier de les mettre dans un vase. Il devait penser qu'il avait suffisament manqué de virilité pour aujourd'hui. On était tous les deux un peu gênés, mais Chris est soudain devenu très sérieux. Il s'est penché vers moi et a mis une main sur mon épaule.

- Piers, m'a-t-il dit la voix grave.

Son autre main hésitait. Il ne savait pas où la mettre puisqu'à ma droite, je n'avais plus d'épaule. Finalement, il l'a posée sur mon cou. J'ai tressailli. Il n'a pas exprimé la plus petite grimace de dégout quand sa paume a touché ma chair mutée par dessus les bandages. Son pouce touchait presque mon oreille. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

- Piers, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie au prix d'un sacrifice terrible. Tu as sauvé le fils Wesker et l'agent Birkin, et plus que ça, tu es revenu vivant. Et ça, je t'en serai reconaissant toute ma vie.

Je n'écoutais rien. Il caressait ma joue avec son pouce sans y prêter attention, et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à me retenir de pencher la tête et de la frotter contre sa main comme un chien, de lui embrasser la paume, ni vu ni connu, et de gémir comme s'il me faisait l'amour.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, ai-je tout de même répondu au hasard.

Comme je l'ai dit, je suis un soldat. Chris à secoué la tête:

- j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, là-dessous. Qu'après t'être sacrifié pour moi tu ne reviendrais jamais. Et si c'était arrivé, je crois que je serais devenu fou. Alors merci d'être revenu. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné.

- Ce n'est vraiment rien, capitaine. Vous savez, je ne suis pas revenu uniquement pour vous faire plaisir.

C'était un mensonge éhonté. Chris était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu à la surface avec mon bras abominable et le virus dans la moitié de mon corps. La seule raison.

Sa main était tellement chaude contre moi, j'avais envie de me jeter en avant, droit dans ses bras. D'enfouir ma tête dans son cou, de me coller à lui, de l'aggriper, mordre dans son T-shirt et ne jamais le laisser partir. Rien à foutre que Muller ricane. Mais bien sûr, je n'ai rien fait de tel. C'était le capitaine Chris Redfied.

Je me suis tout de même permis, avec ma main gauche, d'attraper un pan de sa veste et de le serrer très fort. Il n'a rien dit. J'imagine qu'on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du choc émotionnel. Est-ce que si je le tirais vers moi pour qu'il me tombe dessus, ça passerait aussi ?

Je plaisante, bien sur. Je sais me tenir. Et puis, comme si je pouvais faire basculer Chris avec un seul bras.

- Capitaine... Quand je serai sorti de l'hôpital... Vous pensez que je pourrais reprendre ma place dans l'armée ?

- Ça me parait compromis, soldat.

Ça ne m'a pas fait trop de peine sur le moment, parce que Chris était si près de moi, mais plus tard, j'aurais l'occasion de bien le regretter.

- Pour l'instant, je ne veux plus te voir courir le moindre risque. Tu vas bien te reposer dans cet hôpital, et à ta sortie tu vas prendre un long congé pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Je m'occuperai de toi.

- A vos ordres.

Il a souri et m'a gentiment ébouriffé les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec moi.

Quand il s'est levé pour partir, j'ai eu du mal à lâcher sa veste. J'aurais voulu qu'il me la laisse, que je puisse dormir en sentant son odeur. C'était pas grand chose. Par rapport à ce qui m'était arrivé, et aussi à la violence avec laquelle je l'aimais, c'était pas beaucoup demander. Mais j'ai pas osé. J'ai laché en me répétant dans ma tête je suis fort. Je suis un soldat.

- Je reviens te voir demain. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, ça ira, merci. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir tous les jours, si vous êtes occupé.

- Ça me fait plaisir. A demain, soldat.

Il a adressé un signe de tête à Muller :

- Muller.

- Redfield.

Il a refermé la porte, et toute ma confiance m'a quitté d'un coup. j'ai senti le regard de Muller peser sur moi. Je ne m'en suis pas occupé. Je n'avais rien à lui dire. Je me suis levé et je suis allé dans la salle de bains remplir un vase pour les fleurs. Ce n'était pas si facile, avec un seul bras. Dans le miroir, mon reflet était vraiment triste et moche. Attends, avant de déprimer. Sans les bandages, ce sera pire.

Je suis sorti de la salle de bains avec le vase, et Muller n'a pas pu retenir plus longtemps son petit commentaire :

* * *

**Jake :**

- Alors là c'était la scène la plus gay que j'ai jamais vu !

Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Nivans et Redfield s'étaient regardés avec des yeux de merlan frit pendant toute la durée de la visite. Il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle dans cette pièce que j'ai failli bander. Haha, je plaisante.

Nivans m'a jeté un coup d'oeil maussade et a haussé les épaules, enfin, son épaule.

- T'as pas du voir grand chose, alors.

Ais-je bien entendu ? Il y avait pas mal d'amertume dans sa voix, comme s'il regrettait que je n'ai pas assisté à une partie de jambes en l'air sauvage entre lui et Redfield, ici et maintenant.

Non merci, vraiment, sans façons.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Il m'a jeté un autre regard froid. Il avait posé le vase sur sa table de chevet, et il bataillait pour enlever les fleurs de leur papier avec une seule main.

- Vas-y.

- T'es gay ?

- Oui, m'a-t-il répondu sèchement.

Sa franchise m'a étonné.

- Et t'es amoureux de Redfield ?

- Mêle-toi de tes fesses, Muller.

Ça, ça veut carrément dire oui. J'ai rigolé. Nivans se stressait tout seul avec l'élastique du bouquet qu'il n'arrivait pas à enlever. Il secouait les fleurs dans tous les sens, tout en essayant de ne pas les abimer. Ça marchait pas. A mon avis il devrait essayer avec les dents. Mais ça me plaisait pas qu'il m'ignore comme ça.

- Putain, ais-je commenté. Amoureux de Redfield ! C'est juste dégueu. Je juge pas, hein ! Je dis juste que c'est dégueu.

Il n'a rien répondu. Ça m'a fait chier, parce que j'avais envie de parler. J'avais pas moufté de tout l'après midi pour pas déranger les tourteraux, j'en avais marre là. J'avais pas accepté Nivans dans ma chambre pour qu'il me fasse la gueule. Du coup je l'ai un peu provoqué:

- C'est pour ça que tu le suis partout comme un chien... t'es attiré par sa grande saucisse.

Encore un silence.

- Ça doit faire maaaaal !

Oui, je sais, c'est vache... mais j'adore bitcher comme ça, ça m'éclate. J'aurais pu continuer toute la soirée, mais ça n'a pas été la peine : Il a explosé d'un coup. Il s'est levé, il a balancé les fleurs par terre, et il m'a gueulé dessus :

- Putain, ferme ta gueule, enfoiré de fils de pute !

Il était debout, près de mon lit, près à en venir aux mains. Ça m'a pas plu du tout. Ça m'a même foutu la rage. J'avais fait des efforts, jusque là. J'avais été sympa et tout, je le jure. Pourquoi ce sale teigneux était pas reconnaissant ? Pourquoi cette connerie de premier pas, ça marchait jamais, avec moi ?

Du coup je me suis levé, même si j'avais pas le droit. J'étais bien vénère.

- Ben quoi, j'ai fait en ricanant. je dis juste que si tu veux te la prendre dans le cul, t'as intérêt d'avoir un anus en béton armé. Remarque peut-être pas, si ça se trouve il en a une toute petite ! En général quand on pèse 200 kilos...

Nivans m'a mis un taquet à l'estomac. Ni une ni deux, je l'ai flanqué par terre. Mais genre, sans le moindre effort. Avec une prise basique qu'on apprend à contrer en ceinture jaune. On s'est regardés aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

Que ce soit bien clair : au corps à corps, Nivans, je le poutre. Je l'ai vu se battre : il avait beau éclater des têtes de zombies à coup de talons - comme nous tous - ça restait un sniper. Son point fort était la distance. Mais là c'était abusé. Je le maintenais au sol sans la moindre difficulté, alors qu'il se débattait avec tout son courage.

Ça m'a fait de la peine, d'un coup. J'ai compris que j'étais allé trop loin. Devant son regard paniqué, je me suis senti minable. Je l'ai relaché doucement, en essayant d'être sympa :

- C'est sûr qu'avec un seul bras, c'est moins facile, ai-je dit le plus gentiment que j'ai pu. Va falloir que tu te mettes sérieusement à la rééducation, si tu veux rester dans l'armée.

Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Il s'est relevé et m'a regardé avec haine.

- Rooh ça va, fais pas la gueul...

Il avait déjà claqué la porte. Je suis resté seul dans la chambre, comme le plus grand con du monde.

Il y avait un autre facteur que je n'avais pas pris en compte, quand j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être fun d'avoir Nivans dans ma chambre : Le fait que, si ça se trouve, Nivans n'aurait aucune envie d'être coincé avec moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un salaud de la pire espèce, voila pourquoi. J'ai cru que j'avais changé, qu'au contact de Sherry j'étais devenu quelqu'un d'un peu meilleur, mais j'ai été renvoyé à la dure réalité : je suis le genre de mec qui insulte les gays et tabasse les handicapés. Putain, la honte. Voila pourquoi je n'arrive pas à croire que Sherry soit vraiment amoureuse de moi. Comment elle pourrait, une fille si bien ? Pareil pour Nivans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien chez moi, qui pourrait lui donner envie de gagner mon amitié ? Que dalle. Je suis une enflure.

J'ai regardé les fleurs par terre. Nivans essayait de s'en sortir avec un bras arraché et moi je me foutais de sa gueule. Alors que j'avais dit à Sherry et à Redfield que je m'occuperai de lui, que je l'empêcherai de se blesser. Je m'étais vraiment senti responsable, protecteur, utile à quelqu'un. Qui sait où il était passé, maintenant ? Il était sorti du coma ce matin, putain, où il avait pu aller ?

Je suis parti à sa recherche. J'avais vraiment merdé sur ce coup là.

* * *

**à suivre! (rien que pour embêter tekesuta :p !)**

**Cette fic a beau être un chrispiers, le perso qui parle le plus est Jake. La raison est que étrangement, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec son POV (celui qui me donne le plus de mal étant Chris). ça risque de continuer comme ça pour la suite, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, on fait tomber les bandages ! ça va être so sexy ! (ou pas ;-) )**

**J'avais envie de finir ce chapitre en souhaitant bonne chance à toutes celles et ceux qui passent le bac, mais j'ai mis tellement de temps... Alors bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui ont passé le bac ! et aux autres aussi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !**

**Avant de commencer, vous avez-vu le _Papy Grenier_ sur resident evil 1 qui est sorti cette semaine ? Si c'est pas le cas, foncez, il est a mourir de rire ! Et vous pouvez lui dire merci parce que je me suis dépêchée de finir d'écrire et de poster ce chapitre exprès pour vous dire ça ! (et aussi parce que je voulais poster un chapitre avant de partir en vacances, vous avez vu comme je prend soin de vous ! XD)**

**merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ! \o/**

* * *

**Post-injéction 5.**

**Piers :**

Réfléchis pas, me répétais-je, pense à rien. Avance étape par étape et les choses s'arrangeront d'elles même.

N'empêche, Muller est vraiment un fils de pute.

En sortant de la chambre, j'espérais rattraper Chris, mais il était déjà parti. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je lui aurais dit ? Capitaine, Muller est méchant avec moi, faites-moi un calin s'il vous plaît ? Pfff.

J'ai fini par trouver la réception, où j'ai demandé à changer de chambre. L'hôpital était désert. A part la réceptionniste, il n'y avait personne. Elle m'a demandé de patienter le temps qu'elle demande l'autorisation.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre. Le fait que je sois incapable de mettre un foutu bouquet de fleurs dans un vase, le fait que Muller soit au courant pour Chris, ses sales remarques, et la facilité avec laquelle il m'a immobilisé. Si j'avais mes deux bras, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Mais c'était de penser à Chris qui me faisait le plus de mal, je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Chris, et aussi mon reflet que j'avais vu dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête.

Pense à rien. Les choses une par une. Là, par exemple, je suis en train d'attendre à la réception. Pas besoin d'avoir deux bras ou un visage normal pour ça. Alors y a pas de quoi déprimer. D'ailleurs, il y a un distributeur de canettes au bout du couloir, je vais m'en prendre une en attendant. Ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas bu un bon coca made in america ? Trop longtemps.

J'ai attrappé la canette, et là j'ai buggé. Il y a quelques jours j'étais en train de courir pour échapper à un serpent géant invisible qui avait bouffé toute mon équipe, et maintenant j'étais presque au bord des larmes parce que je ne savais pas comment ouvrir une simple canette de coca. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Réfléchissons de manière pragmatique. Comment ouvrir une canette avec une seule main, sans aller pleurnicher à la réception ? Je pouvais m'assoir, et serrer la canette entre mes genoux pendant que je l'ouvrais avec la main gauche. Ou sinon, je pouvais essayer avec les dents.

Je suis resté planté là je ne sais combien de temps, en plein milieu du couloir, à réfléchir à quelle était la meilleure solution pour ouvrir cette foutue canette. Comment j'espérais pouvoir manier un fusil antichar, si j'étais même pas capable d'ouvrir un soda ? C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave. J'ai encore mes jambes, c'est bien, ça. Puis Chris est en vie, c'est le plus important. Et le virus a été neutralisé. Le vaccin est en cours de fabrication. Ça sert vraiment à rien de se lamenter, ça aurait pu être bien pire. C'est qu'une canette. C'est rien. Arrête d'y penser.

Quelqu'un m'a pris le coca des mains et me l'a ouvert. C'était Muller. J'ai eu un mouvement de recul quand je l'ai reconnu. Je l'avais pas vu arriver.

- J'ai plus soif, ai-je dit froidement quand il m'a tendu mon coca.

Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait me le jeter dans la figure, mais il m'a dit :

- Écoute, pour tout à l'heure, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Et je voulais pas te frapper.

Je ne rêve pas ? Le fils Wesker est en train de me faire des excuses ? Comme je n'ai rien répondu, il a ajouté :

- Tu vas demander à changer de chambre, hein ?

- C'est en cours.

Il a paru hésiter, chercher ses mots pendant un petit moment, avant de me dire :

- Laisse moi une chance. Je me rattraperai.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça.

- J'ai merdé, d'accord ? J'ai été con. Je m'excuse. Ça te va ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce qu'on partage une chambre, Muller ? On se déteste.

- Je fais des efforts, okay ? Je fais de mon mieux pour être sympa. J'ai appelé Redfield pour que tu puisses lui parler au téléphone parce que t'avais l'air paumé. J'ai rien dit quand il est venu. Pour le reste, je me suis excusé.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, il avait l'air sincère. Malgré tout, je n'avais aucune envie de le supporter plus longtemps:

- Excuses acceptées. Mais je préfère quand même avoir ma propre chambre.

- Putain, Nivans !

Il a inspiré un grand coup.

- Okay, alors écoute : je m'en fous que tu sois gay. J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois amoureux de Redfield. Si j'ai dit ça c'est parce que ça m'a soulé que tu fasses la gueule. Toi tu viens de sortir du coma mais moi ça fait deux semaines que je suis dans cet hosto, et tu sais qui est venu me voir, en dehors de Sherry ? Personne. Personne, Nivans. Alors j'ai proposé qu'on te mette dans ma chambre pour que je t'empêche de faire des conneries, mais en vérité c'est parce que je me fais chier. J'en ai marre d'être tout seul, tout le temps. Je sais bien que je suis un connard, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer, ça je te le jure. Seulement si personne me laisse une chance ça marchera pas. Alors je te le redemanderai pas une troisième fois : prend ton putain de coca et laisse-moi une chance.

J'ai reculé d'un pas. J'avais pas envie de m'engueuler, j'avais pas envie de me battre. Avec méfiance, j'ai pris le coca qu'il me tendait. Il a gromelé quelque chose comme "ah bah quand même", puis il s'est pris une canette à son tour.

- Alors c'est bon, a-t-il demandé en levant son coca pour trinquer, On fait la paix ?

- T'as pitié de moi ? Ai-je demandé sans aucun à propos.

- Où est le rapport ?

- Répond, juste.

Il m'a dévisagé de haut en bas.

- Carrément, m'a-t-il répondu avec nonchalance. J'ai grave pitié. Et toi, t'as pitié de moi ?

Sa réponse m'a pris de court. A mon tour je l'ai regardé dans son affreux pyjama d'hôpital (je portais le même d'ailleurs), avec sa dégaine dure, ses yeux froids. Personne n'était venu le voir. Tout le monde s'en foutait qu'il s'en soit tiré vivant. J'ai hésité.

- Bof...

Ça l'a fait rigoler.

- Tu vois ! Allez, tchin. A notre survie.

On a trinqué sérieusement, en se regardant dans les yeux.

- Muller ! A alors hurlé un médecin-chercheur en fonçant vers nous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? Vous allez faire invalider l'expérience !

- Roh, ça va, vous aurez qu'à la refaire votre expérience à la con ! Viens Nivans, on remonte ou ils vont me faire chier.

Je l'ai suivi, et en passant devant l'accueil, alors que Muller s'engueulait avec le médecin, j'ai dit à la réceptioniste que j'avais changé d'avis. J'allais laisser à Jake sa deuxième chance. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose que ça m'a un peu ébranlé, la façon qu'il a eu de présenter les choses. Et puis je déprimais salement quand j'étais seul, s'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas reprocher à ce type, c'est ce don qu'il a de me faire penser à autre chose, me concentrer sur d'autres problèmes.

- C'est quoi cette histoire d'expérience ? Ai-je demandé alors qu'on remontait.

- J'en sais rien, et j'm'en fous. De toute façon je suis immunisé.

- Sherry est au courant ?

- Ben oui. Je t'ai dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

- Ça l'inquiète pas ?

- Pourquoi ça l'inquièterai ?

Je n'ai pas répondu. Moi je m'inquièterai, à leur place. Les expériences sur les humains, c'est jamais bon. En particulier dans un laboratoire spécialisé dans la recherche sur le bioterrorisme. Enfin, j'imagine qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Quand on a regagné la chambre, la première chose que Muller a fait a été de ramasser les fleurs par terre, et de les mettre dans le vase. Je n'aurais jamais oser lui demander. Il faisait vraiment un effort. J'ai décidé que je ne perdrai rien à être un peu plus sympa, de mon coté.

Je me suis assis sur mon lit et je l'ai regardé arranger les fleurs.

- Chris n'est pas au courant, lui ai-je dit.

- De quoi ?

- Que je suis gay. Il le sait pas, je lui ai pas dit.

Jake m'a regardé par en-desous.

- Tu le connais depuis combien de temps déjà ?

- Cinq ou six ans, mais on travaille ensemble que depuis trois ans.

Il y a eu un silence. J'avais l'impression qu'il trouvait ça bizarre, ça me stressait.

- D'habitude j'ai aucun problème avec ça, me suis-je justifié. Je veux dire, je l'ai jamais caché. Chris c'est différent. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, alors évite de lui dire, d'accord ?

- Okay. Je dirai rien.

Il s'est allongé sur son lit et a mis la télé. Il a zappé une ou deux fois avant de demander sans me regarder :

- Je peux te dire un truc qui va pas te plaire ?

Mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore me lâcher ?

- Vas-y. Ais-je soupiré.

- Si tu veux le pécho, tu t'y prends super mal.

J'ai rougi :

- J'ai pas du tout l'intention de de de le pécho ! ai-je répondu indigné.

- Sérieux ?

Muller me regardait, maintenant, comme pour juger si je disais la vérité. J'ai haussé les épaules.

- je drague pas les hétéros.

- Alors tu comptes rien faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Ben je sais pas, n'importe quoi, tenter des trucs.

J'ai soupiré. Il pense comme ça parce que c'est un gamin, sous ses grands airs.

- Ça te concerne pas.

Mais évidemment, maintenant il était lancé. Je sais pas si c'était sa façon d'être sympa, mais si c'était le cas c'était encore pire qu'avant.

- Franchement, disait-il, tu peux carrément le pécho. D'après Sherry quand t'étais dans le coma il venait te voir tous les jours. Et puis hier quand ils t'ont ammené ici, il est resté là tout le long. Il te tenait la main, il te faisait des gouzi-gouzi dans le cou et tout... j'ai même cru qu'il allait se mettre à chialer, je te jure. Et attends, regarde ! Il t'a ammené des _fleurs _! Si ça c'est pas gay, je sais pas ce qui te faut...

- Arrête !

Il s'est tu d'un coup. Il faut dire que j'avais crié sèchement. Il m'encourageait, ça partait d'une bonne intention, et quelque part ça me faisait plaisir de savoir que Chris s'était soucié de moi quand j'étais inconscient. Mais ça me faisait mal, surtout, parce que Jake était à coté de la plaque. Je connais mieux Chris que lui, il imaginait des choses qui n'avaient vraiment pas lieu d'être.

Avant que Muller n'ait le temps de se vexer, j'ai repris plus calmement :

- De toute façon, même s'il était pas hétéro, c'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance. Regarde-moi.

Un seul bras, sans-doute la moitié du corps charcutée... Je pense que dans le top dix des pires cauchemars de Chris, il doit surement y avoir : se réveiller un beau matin avec un J'avo dans son lit. Un male, en plus. Non, vraiment, rien que d'y penser, ça me dégoute pour lui.

Muller ne m'a pas regardé bien longtemps. Je pensais que je lui avais fermé son caquet mais non. Ce gars là ne s'arrête jamais.

- Bon okay, t'es bien amoché, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Si t'as perdu ton bras et que tu te retrouves avec cette gueule, c'est pour lui. Alors t'as bien le droit de...

- Arrête ça, l'ai-je encore interrompu. Il ne me doit rien. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé parce que je l'aimais, je l'ai sauvé parce que c'est mon devoir en tant que lieutenant de protéger mon capitaine. Ça ne me donne aucun droit.

- Sérieusement, Nivans, tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es arraché le bras parce que c'est ton devoir ? Pour ton salaire d'un smic et demi ?

- Oui.

- Et tu t'es injecté le virus en espérant que ça te vaudrait une promotion ?

- Voila.

- Et t'as laissé Redfield remonter tout seul à la surface pour gagner la médaille du mérite ?

- Ta gueule.

Il m'énervait ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre, d'abord ? Je croyais que ça le dégoutait que je sois amoureux de Chris. Il a rigolé un peu puis il m'a dit :

- C'est bon, j'arrête. Redfield est un con, de toute façon. Tu peux trouver mieux.

- A propos de gens qui peuvent trouver mieux, ai-je répliqué énervé, comment va Sherry ?

- Ha ha, a répondu Jake soudain calmé. Très marrant.

Là-dessus, une infirmière est entrée et a fait à Muller une série de tests. Tension, réflexes, dilatation de la pupille, ce genre de choses. Elle notait les résultats dans un carnet. Elle lui a aussi fait une prise de sang et l'a envoyé dans la salle de bain se prélever un échantillon d'urine. J'en ai profité pour demander pourquoi ils faisaient ça. _Confidentiel_, m'a-t-elle répondu sans même tourner la tête. Pour quelqu'un qui était entré ici pour un simple don du sang, ça me paraissait vraiment louche.

Quand Jake est revenu elle l'a mis sous perfusion, en lui indiquant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à manger durant les prochaines 48 heures. Avant de partir, elle lui a aussi rappelé de ne pas faire de sport, et de ne se lever que pour aller aux toilettes.

J'ai encore dit à Jake que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il devrait au moins être au courant des expériences qu'on faisait sur lui.

- J'ai 50 millions de dollars sur mon compte, m'a-t-il répondu, alors non je vais pas me plaindre. Et quand on s'injecte le virus C soi-disant pas par amour on est mal placé pour juger.

Bon, j'essayerai peut-être de parler de ça avec Sherry, j'arriverai à rien avec ce con.

- Je sais pas ce qu'ils m'injectent mais ça me crève, m'a dit Muller en baillant. Prends la télécommande, je vais dormir.

J'avais pas envie de regarder la télé. J'ai éteint la lumière et je me suis couché aussi.

Dans le noir, forcément, j'ai recommencé à penser à tout un tas de choses déprimantes. Difficile de faire autrement, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'hôpital. Je pouvais tirer un trait sur ma carrière, c'était sûr à 95 %. En cas de blessure de guerre invalidante, le BSAA nous verse une pension à vie. Je ne sais pas exactement de combien elle est, mais à moins d'avoir une famille à charge, c'est pas énorme. Assez pour survivre à condition de se nourrir aux restau du coeur de temps en temps. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire toute la journée tout seul avec un bras en moins ? Est-ce que j'allais pouvoir trouver du travail dans cet état ? Allais-je seulement oser sortir dans la rue avec un visage muté ?

Jake s'est soudain mis à parler :

- Je sais bien que Sherry mérite mieux qu'un mec comme moi, j'suis pas con.

Est-ce qu'il me parlait à moi ? Où bien il m'avait oublié et pensait juste à voix haute ? Comme le silence se faisait pesant, j'ai fini par me sontir obligé de répondre :

- Mais non. J'ai juste dit ça comme ça, parce que tu m'énervais.

Je l'ai entendu remuer :

- Ah bon, a-t-il répliqué d'un ton septique. Tu vas me dire que tu penses sérieusement que Sherry mérite un mec comme moi ?

Moi qui pensais que Muller se considérait comme la huitième merveille du monde, j'étais à coté de la plaque. Il était plutôt mal dans sa peau, en fait.

- Sherry est adulte. Elle fait ses propres choix.

- Elle est un peu conne alors, a murmuré Jake à voix basse.

ça m'a pas plu. Je me suis redressé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, d'un coup ? T'as passé la journée à frimer parce que tu sors avec elle. Tu vas pas me dire que t'es pas content ?

- C'est pas ça, a-t-il râlé. Elle est tellement différente des filles que j'ai l'habitude de me faire ! Je veux dire... Elle est belle, saine, intelligente, courageuse, gentille et mentalement équilibrée, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec moi ?

Un moment de la base sous-marine m'est revenu. Celui où Sherry, assise par terre, m'affirmait en rougissant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Jake mais qu'elle comptait bien y remédier dès qu'on aurait quitté la base.

- Elle t'aime, ai-je répondu à Jake.

- C'est ça que je comprend pas ! Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'était l'engueuler, lui parler mal, la faire se sentir mal à propos d'elle même...

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'il était comme ça avec tout le monde. C'était pas le moment.

- ... Alors qu'elle, elle est parfaite. Elle pourrait sortir avec qui elle veut, et elle a choisi le pire. En plus je suis coincé dans cet hosto, je peux même pas l'emmener faire une balade en voiture, ou... visiter des trucs, je sais pas, faire des trucs de couple normal. Elle est obligée de venir ici. Tu crois pas que je la tire vers le bas ? Franchement, c'est pas normal qu'elle reste avec moi. J'ai rien pour elle, à part mon blé.

Est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise mais non, Muller, t'es beau, t'es fort, t'es quelqu'un de formidable humainement parlant ? Ça risquait pas.

- C'est clair. En plus t'es roux.

J'ai pas pu résister. Muller est resté muet une seconde, je me suis demandé si je l'avais vexé.

- Tu sais quoi, Nivans ? On va attendre que t'ai vu ta gueule sans les bandages avant de commencer les vannes sur le physique. Ça sera beaucoup plus marrant.

Eh oui : il était véxé comme un pou. J'avais envie de rire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Muller, Sherry sait ce qu'elle fait. Et puis vous allez bien ensemble.

- Mouais... N'empêche qu'elle m'a pas apporté de fleurs, elle.

J'ai souri.

- Jaloux ?

- Trop pas. Le jour où je serai jaloux de toi et Redfield, sérieusement, bute moi. Sérieusement. Parce que franchement, Redfield, il est pas près de...

- T'avais pas dit que tu voulais dormir ?

- Nan mais dis-le tout de suite si j'te soule !

Cette fois, j'avais vraiment envie de me marrer. J'ai entendu Muller se retourner dans son lit en râlant.

- Bonne nuit quand même, putain de sale clebs.

Je me suis endormi le coeur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Sherry est venue nous voir le lendemain, et justement, elle m'ammenait un bouquet de fleurs encore plus gros que celui de Chris. Jake a fait une tête de six pieds de long, surtout quand Sherry a pris son vase pour les mettre dedans, vu que le mien était déjà utilisé.

- Pour te remercier de nous avoir tous sauvés, m'a-t-elle dit avant de m'embrasser.

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment heureux de la revoir.

Chris est venu lui aussi. Il avait apporté un repas qu'on a mangé tous ensemble, à l'exception de Jake qui était sous perfusion. C'était vraiment bien de se retrouver tous les quatre, de se dire que pour une fois, on s'en était tous tirés vivants. Sherry et moi avons raconté aux autres les douze heures qu'on a passé à attendre dans la base que la batterie se charge. Les jeux pour passer le temps, les conversations stupides... Avec du recul, et sans la faim, la fatigue et le sentiment de désespoir qu'on avait ressenti là-dessous, c'était marrant. Bien sur, il y a des choses qu'on a pas raconté. Ce que Sherry m'avait dit sur Jake, ce que je lui avais dit sur Chris; ça resterait entre nous deux pour toujours.

J'étais bien, avec eux trois. J'avais envie de montrer à Chris que j'allais bien, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, que je n'avais pas perdu le goût de vivre. Je ne voulais pas le faire culpabiliser en déprimant en sa présence. Le virus, c'était du passé. Je n'avais pas envie que Chris pense que j'étais malheureux ou que je regrettais.

Chris et Jake participaient un peu, rigolaient et posaient des questions, mais tout le long ils se regardaient en chiens de faïence. J'allais pas me plaindre, c'était déjà bien qu'ils ne se crient pas dessus. Assise sur le lit de Jake, Sherry m'a expliqué où elle en était : Toute cette histoire avec son ex-employeur Simmons l'avait un peu déboussolée. Si elle n'avait pas rencontré par hasard une vieille connaissance, Leon S. Kennedy, qui l'avait mise en garde contre lui, elle lui aurait livré en toute innocence Jake, les anticorps et l'avenir du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais cette histoire lui tournait dans la tête et elle hésitait à reprendre son travail d'agent du gouvernement.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais retourner là-bas, ralait Jake. Je suis millionnaire. T'as pas besoin de bosser, surtout si c'est pour faire un taf dangereux.

Sherry a détourné les yeux. Pas sûr que ce genre de discours lui plaise.

Chris lui a demandé si elle avait envisagé de rejoindre le BSAA. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre, Jake à bondi de son lit et s'est mis à engueuler Chris. Sherry et moi nous sommes interposés et trois secondes plus tard, on était tous debout à se crier dessus comme au bon vieux temps.

Une infirmière est entrée dans la pièce. J'ai cru qu'elle venait nous dire de faire moins de bruit, mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça :

- Monsieur Muller, vous êtes tenu de rester allongé. Lieutenant Nivans, suivez-moi. Nous allons retirer vos pansements.

Déjà ? C'était trop tôt, j'étais pas prêt. J'étais pas encore prêt à voir ma gueule de mutant et à me balader avec. Voir le regard des gens qui voient mon visage, je pouvais pas faire ça encore, il me fallait plus de temps pour me faire à l'idée, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

J'ai regardé Chris. On était tous brusquement silencieux.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? M'a-t-il proposé.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? J'avais pas dit que j'irai bien ? J'avais pas dit que je ne serai pas un poids pour les épaules de mon capitaine ?

- Ça ira, capitaine. Continuez à vous engueuler et vous laissez pas faire !

J'ai suivi l'infirmière jusque dans un cabinet deux étages plus bas. Tout en m'enlevant les bandages, elle m'a expliqué que j'étais théoriquement hors de danger. J'allais rester quelques semaines ici en observation puis je pourrais partir. Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer dehors à visage découvert. J'allais déclencher des mouvements de panique à tous les coins de rue.

L'infirmière est sortie chercher quelque chose dans la pièce d'à coté. J'ai regardé mon torse. La mutation était toute grise, et rouge, avec par endroits des espèces de veines translucides écoeurantes. Elle s'étendait sur le coté droit de la poitrine et du dos, jusqu'à la hanche. J'ai touché du bout du doigt : c'était froid, étrange, vraiment dégueulasse et pas humain. C'était complètement engourdi, aussi, je sentais rien. Je n'allais pas résister bien longtemps avant d'y planter un bon coup de ciseaux.

L'infirmière est revenue dans la pièce et avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a collé un miroir devant les yeux.

D'abord, je n'ai pas reconnu mon visage. Je me suis pris pour un J'avo. L'oeil droit était méconaissable, injecté de sang, et la peau autour était de la chair à paté.

Mais la partie gauche du visage était bien la mienne, alors j'ai détourné les yeux tout de suite. Mon Dieu, comment j'allais pouvoir vivre avec ça ? C'est rien, ai-je automatiquement commencé à me répéter. Le physique, c'est rien. T'es pas mannequin, après tout, alors pourquoi ça te gêne autant ?

Mais rien à faire. J'étais quand même horrifié. Le problème, c'est que ce n'était pas une question de laideur : j'étais pas juste moche. J'étais pas juste défiguré à vie. J'étais un monstre. Un mutant. Un J'avo.

- C'est terminé, a dit l'infirmière, blasée. Vous êtes prié de regagner votre chambre.

Elle avait dû travailler dans un goulag, celle-là. J'ai remis mon T-shirt. La manche droite pendait dans le vide, c'était pathétique. Comment allaient réagir les autres ? Jake allait surement faire une blague débile du genre : "Hé, Nivans, si tu veux pécho l'Ustanak t'as toutes tes chances". Chris et Sherry, je ne sais pas. J'imagine qu'ils allaient essayer d'être sympa, enfin j'espère. Ça n'allait pas être simple d'affronter leur regard. Là tout de suite, j'en avais vraiment pas envie. Mais je n'ai pas eu trop le choix, parce que l'infirmière me fixait en me tenant la porte ouverte avec l'air de dire c'est quand tu veux coco. Au moins une que mon apparence ne perturbait pas.

Chris m'attendait juste derrière la porte, que l'infirmière a claqué dans mon dos. Merde. Je pensais qu'il serait resté dans la chambre, c'était trop brutal, là, j'étais pas préparé ! J'avais même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire, quelle expression afficher pour avoir l'air le moins mal possible.

Je suis resté planté là bêtement, à regarder par terre comme un gamin de maternelle.

- Piers, m'a dit Chris d'une voix douce. Regarde moi.

Mon Dieu mon dieu mondieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de mon visage ? Je regardais ses bottes. Je pouvais pas monter plus haut. Quoi qu'il puisse y avoir dans ses yeux, je voulais pas le voir. J'avais trop peur d'y déceler quelque chose comme du dégout, de la pitié, ou pire encore : de la culpabilité.

À moi, ça me donnait du courage de me dire que j'avais fait ça pour lui. Que si je me retrouvais avec un visage de monstre et un bras en moins, c'était pour Chris. Ça m'aidait à aller de l'avant. Mais en parallèle, ça m'épouvantait qu'il puisse penser la même chose, parce que lui, le connaissant, ça devait le miner.

- Allez, soldat, lève les yeux.

Rien à faire. Même en essayant j'y arrivais pas, mon regard déviait tout seul. J'arrivais même pas à parler non plus, j'avais la gorge sèche, je crois que si j'avais ouvert la bouche j'aurais couiné comme un chiot, autant éviter, c'était déjà bien assez bizarre comme ça. En plus, je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais en train de stresser complètement, mais mon bras avait recomencé à me faire mal. La douleur fantôme. Le médecin m'avait dit que j'allais pas y couper.

- Piers ! Regarde-moi, bon sang !

Cette fois, il avait pris sa grosse voix de capitaine. S'il croyait que ça allait me faire obéir, il était pas bien malin. La dernière fois qu'il m'avait parlé sur ce ton c'était dans la base sous-marine. _Ouvre cette putain de porte, c'est un ordre ! _Il y avait le même besoin, la même colère impuissante dans sa voix. Ça sert à rien de crier, Chris, quand je peux pas, je peux pas. Pas plus maintenant que la dernière fois.

Bon, j'avais quand même sursauté bêtement. Manquerait plus que je me mette à pleurer tiens, ce serait le pompon. Merde. C'était honteux, de me présenter comme ça devant mon capitaine. En agissant comme j'agissait, je lui renvoyais son échec en pleine face. Moi qui voulais justement lui montrer que je serai fort, j'était minable.

Il a fait un pas vers moi, et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul incontrolé. Non non non non non, Chris, m'engueule pas. J'irai mieux, c'est promis, laisse moi juste une petite heure pour me remettre mais ne me force pas à te regarder maintenant.

- Oh, Piers, a-t-il soupiré.

Il a réduit l'espace entre nous et il m'a pris dans ses bras.

En temps normal, je ne me serais pas laissé faire. J'aurais transformé ça en accolade virile entre mecs virils sans ambigüité possible. Oui, je suis con quand je m'y met. Mais là, j'ai pas eu le courage, je me suis complètement laissé faire. J'ai enfoui me tête contre sa poitrine et je l'ai laissé me caresser les cheveux en me disant des choses rassurantes. Notamment qu'il s'en foutait, de mon apparence, que tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'est que je sois revenu vivant.

Au début, je voulais rien entendre. Je me contentais d'être dans ses bras de calquer ma respiration sur ses battements de coeur. Puis petit à petit, sa voix à fait son chemin dans ma tête, et j'ai fini par me sentir un peu mieux. Alors oui, je m'étais infligé des mutilations terribles pour sauver Chris, mais j'étais aussi resté en vie pour lui, et il en était conscient. Et il était fier de moi. Et ça, ça m'a fait un bien fou de l'entendre.

Je me suis reculé pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, comme il le voulait. C'était pas facile, c'était gênant, mais pas non plus insurmontable.

- Ça va aller, capitaine, merci. Désolé, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales...

- T'as pas à t'excuser. Allez viens.

On est repartis vers la chambre. Difficile de reculer, maintenant, mais le plus dur était fait. Supporter les blagues pourries de Jake, ce n'était rien à coté des remords de Chris.

* * *

**Jake :**

La vache, putain, quelle gueule il avait ! Sherry et moi on s'était mis d'accord pour que quand Nivans reviendrait sans ses bandages, on ne laisserait pas un silence gênant s'installer, pour pas qu'il se sente mal. Mais quand on l'a vu, on est restés muets tous les deux.

C'était pas tant la mutation, on avait déjà vu ce que le virus lui avait fait dans la base sous-marine, et là au moins la viandasse était nettoyée, c'était déjà un peu mieux. Nan, ce qui nous avait fait taire, c'était l'air complètement désorienté qu'il avait. Sa façon de se tenir un peu derrière Redfield et de regarder partout sauf vers nous. Même quand il est sorti du coma et qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son bras il n'avait pas eu l'air aussi paumé.

Son oeil droit avait changé. Dans la base, il était blanc et foutu. Maintenant il était rouge, tous les vaisseaux sanguins avaient du péter.

Dire qu'il n'y a pas une heure il était là en train de tranquillement raconter sa vie, avec Sherry. J'avais même pensé qu'il se remettait vite du choc, et que c'était trop cramé qu'il essayait de frimer devant Redfield. Maintenant il disait plus rien, largué comme il l'était. Du coup, malgré notre bonne volonté, le silence gênant s'est installé.

Dans ces cas là, en général, je lâche une vanne. Par exemple Hé, Nivans, si tu veux pécho l'Ustanak t'as toutes tes chances ! Mais devant son air paumé j'ai pas pu. Sa belle gueule bousillée, la peau mutante le long de son cou qui disparaissait dans son T-shirt, et le T-shirt en question qui pendait négligement par dessus son bras arraché, ça m'a coupé dans mon élan.

- Dis-donc, Redfield, t'avais pas dit que tu me dirais tout ce que je voulais savoir sur mon père quand on serait sortis de la base ?

Et voila. Je me suis débiné. J'ai préféré faire diversion autrement. Première fois de ma vie que je renonce à une vanne. Piers a croisé mon regard. Il n'avait pas l'air soulagé, au contraire. Si ça se trouve, ai-je pensé, j'avais merdé grave. Si ça se trouve il s'attendait à ce que je me foute de lui et comme je l'ai pas fait il a cru que j'étais trop choqué pour le vanner. Putain j'espère qu'il pensait pas ça ce con.

En tout cas, ça a plu à Redfield qui a sauté sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

- Bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur Wesker ?

Je laisse tomber Nivans pour le moment. Il y a plein de choses que j'ai toujours voulu savoir sur mon père :

- A quoi il ressemblait ?

- Grand. Blond.

- Il était badass ?

- Badass ? Il a essayé de détruire le monde, Muller. Tu trouves peut-être ça _badass_ mais énormément de gens sont morts à cause de lui.

Redfield s'est mis à me raconter tout un tas d'histoires horribles, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'étais encore plus déprimé que Nivans.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que mon père était le pire connard de la planète. Quand j'étais gosse, je le détestais déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu de moi et qu'il avait laissé maman toute seule. Mais au fond, quand j'imaginais mon père, c'était toujours un genre de héros, ou en tout cas un gars pas trop naze. Là, d'après tout ce que me racontait Redfield, j'avais décroché le jackpot. Un criminel contre l'humanité, rien que ça. Bon, je l'avais jamais connu, c'est pas lui qui m'avait élevé et en plus il était mort donc je pouvais m'en foutre, mais ça fout quand même un coup à l'ego. C'est un peu comme si on vous annonçait que vous étiez le fils d'Hitler. Traumatisant.

On est arrivés à la fin des horaires de visite. Sherry et Redfield ont passé au moins dix minutes à dire au revoir à Nivans, lui faire des calins, lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui dire des trucs mignons. Et moi, je pue ? Bon, okay je suis pas mutilé à vie, mais Sherry est ma meuf quand même.

Je suis sur qu'elle fait la gueule parce que je me suis énervé contre Redfield à cause de cette histoire de BSAA. Mais quelle idée, franchement ! Il voulait qu'elle crève ou quoi ? J'avais pas envie que ma copine finisse comme Nivans.

Ni comme Redfield, d'ailleurs, une Sherry de 150kg ça m'attirait vachement moins, d'un coup.

Bref, une fois qu'ils sont partis, j'avais bien envie me plaindre mais Nivans avait l'air d'un légume à regarder le mur d'en face. Je sais pas à quoi il pensait mais c'était surement pas bon pour lui.

- Hep, l'ai-je appelé. Tu sais à quoi tu me fais penser ?

Il m'a regardé avec méfiance.

- A quoi ?

Avec son visage bicolore et ses yeux tristes, il me faisait penser à une vache. Mais j'allais pas lui dire ça, quand même ! Il me faisait aussi penser aux Jack Russel, cette race de chiens avec une tache sur l'oeil. J'ai cherché sur google image avec mon smartphone, j'en ai trouvé un qui lui ressemblait vachement : la tache était au même endroit et en plus il avait l'air de faire la gueule.

Je lui ai montré. A mon grand soulagement, ça l'a fait rire. A peine, mais c'est un bon début.

- Venant de toi, je m'attendais à pire.

- Ah bon ? Genre quoi ?

- Une photo de l'Ustanak, par exemple.

J'ai rigolé.

- Pourquoi, t'en voulais une ? c'est vrai qu'avec ta nouvelle tête vous iriez bien ensemble. Je suis sur que t'es son style.

Et bim ! j'avais réussi à caser ma blague ! je me sentais mieux !

Nivans n'a pas trop réagi, ni en bien ni en mal. Il était reparti dans ses pensées mauvaises.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui ai-je dit.

Il m'a à nouveau regardé pendant que je sortais de sous mon lit la veste de Redfield. Nivans à froncé les sourcils:

- D'où tu sors ça ?

- Elle est tombée de sa chaise quand on s'est engueulés. Je l'ai planquée quand il est allé te rejoindre.

- Ça va pas non ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Genre ! Hier quand t'es sorti du coma ça se voyait trop que tu la voulais comme doudou.

Il a violement rougi.

- N'importe quoi !

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Redfield a même pas remarqué qu'il avait oublié sa veste, de toute façon. Moi sous mon oreiller j'ai une petite culotte de Sherry c'est pareil.

- C'est pas du tout pareil ! Et puis t'es pas obligé de me raconter des trucs comme ça !

Il était complètement géné, c'était marrant. J'ai agité la veste XXL de son capitaine chéri comme si on était à une corrida. Il a fini par soupirer:

- C'est bon, passe-la moi. Je lui rendrai quand il reviendra.

Je lui ai lancé. Il l'a mise sur ses genoux pour essayer de la plier avec son seul bras. C'était pas parfait mais c'était correct. Il l'a posée sur sa table de chevet, puis on s'est regardé. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, Muller, a-t-il ralé.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

Il a éteint sa lampe et s'est allongé en me tournant le dos. J'ai mis la télé. Il passait une série pour ado à la con, le genre de truc que j'adore regarder en secret. Pendant la pub, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Nivans.

Il avait repris la veste de son capitaine, et il dormait la tête enfouie dedans.

C'est pas mon genre, mais là j'ai trouvé ça adorable. Avec son bras arraché, son visage en bouillie et son amour impossible, il méritait bien un peu de réconfort. J'espère qu'à l'avenir, il lui arrivera des choses bien.

* * *

**Et voila !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! moi je suis crevée ! Pour une fois, je vous épargne mon racontage de vie de fin de chapitre, ptits veinards :D !**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**J'espère que les vacances se passent bien pour tout le monde ! et pour ceux qui bossent, courage !**

**Bonne nouvelle : je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre depuis chez moi, et j'ai donc eu droit pour la première et la dernière fois à un CORRECTEUR ORTHOGRAPHIQUE ! ****Savourez ! ****(mon ordi habituel est une vieille croûte vous pouvez pas imaginer). **

**Je me suis rendue compte que depuis le début j'ai encore oublié de faire le disclaimer dans cette fic ! Alors avec du retard, je vous informe que ****Resident evil et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (eh oui!) ils sont à Capcom, et ils font du très bon boulot ! (****malgré le sénar de série Z et les dialogues en papier maché ;D) d'ailleurs, s'ils avaient été à moi, Jamais Léon n'aurait passé le cap de la trentaine avec cette coupe de cheveux. Jamais.**

**Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonnes vacances ! bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Post injection 6**

**Chris:**

Je me suis remis à boire. Je sais que je ne devrais pas au vu de mes antécédents mais comment faire autrement ? Voir le visage de mon lieutenant m'avait fait un choc dont je ne me remettais pas.

Quand est-ce que les gens arrêteront de se sacrifier pour moi ? Est-ce qu'ils pensent vraiment que ça me rend heureux tous ces soldats, tous ces hommes qui meurent devant mes yeux ? Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que celle de n'importe qui, alors pourquoi tant de gens sont ils prêt à mourir pour me sauver ?

J'essayais de ne pas montrer ma colère et mon incompréhension devant Piers. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça, de supporter mon mal-être en plus du sien. Au contraire, je devais lui apporter mon soutien, être fort pour nous deux. Quand je l'avais pris dans mes bras, je l'avais senti se calmer petit à petit mais chez moi la honte ne partirait pas. Pourquoi c'était lui, un jeune soldat ambitieux et plein d'avenir, qui devait payer à ma place ?

Je tenais entre mes mains une lettre de remerciement pour ses bons et loyaux services au sein du BSAA, ainsi qu'une convocation au bureau du général où il recevrait une médaille et une pension de 900 dollars. En deux mots : merci au-revoir.

C'était à moi, en tant que capitaine, de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Ça valait bien un ou deux verres de bourbon cul-sec.

De mon coté, pendant que Piers se faisait poliment licencier, on avait refusé ma démission faute de personne apte à me remplacer. Tout ce que j'avais pu obtenir c'était un mois de permission pour cause de retombées psychologiques suite à la mission en Chine. J'en avais plus qu'assez du BSAA, des morts, des sacrifices. Je voulais tout lâcher et consacrer mon temps à m'occuper de mon lieutenant.

Ce centre de recherche hospitalier avait quelque chose de malsain, je voyais bien comme ils avaient insidieusement transformé Muller en cobaye. J'avais envie de sortir Piers de là, de l'installer chez moi et de prendre soin de lui. Je voulais lui faire à manger, le border dans son lit, lui raconter des histoires avant qu'il ne s'endorme... je voulais qu'il se sente mieux grâce à moi, parce que c'était à cause de moi s'il allait mal.

Au lieu de ça, je devais le laisser entre les mains de Wesker junior, c'était frustrant. Piers n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très amical, depuis que je le connais je l'ai toujours vu sur ses gardes, méfiant voir un peu froid avec les autres soldats. Ça m'étonnait qu'il tolère les remarques lourdingues et le caractère exécrable de Muller aussi bien, d'autant qu'à leur rencontre ils étaient comme chien et chat, tout les deux.

Pourtant, je suis bien obligé d'admettre non sans un léger pincement au cœur que Piers et Jake avaient l'air de s'entendre, et j'irai même jusqu'à dire que la présence de Jake avait un effet bénéfique sur Piers. Après ce moment terrible où on lui avait enlevé ses pansements, son moral s'améliorait doucement. Il commençait à accepter son apparence, il n'avait plus peur de me regarder dans les yeux. Certes, c'était un soulagement sans nom pour moi, mais j'aurais aimé jouer un rôle plus important dans sa reconstruction. J'aurais aimé être celui sur qui il s'appuie, plutôt que Muller, mais avec les horaires de visites ridicules qui m'étaient permis, c'était impossible, et j'imagine que je devais me considérer heureux que Muller entraîne Piers sur la bonne pente à ma place.

Malgré tout, cette nouvelle complicité avec le fils Wesker, toute bénéfique qu'elle soit, me déplaisait. L'accident avait du rendre Piers plus sage, ou même porter un coup à son orgueil parce qu'avant, il ne donnait pas si facilement son amitié.

J'ai toujours secrètement apprécié d'être le seul à trouver grâce aux yeux de mon trop sérieux tireur d'élite, alors c'était peut-être une toute petite pointe de jalousie que je ressentais quand je le voyais parler à Jake sans l'expression froide et ennuyée à laquelle j'étais autrefois le seul à échapper.

C'est stupide de ma part, j'en suis conscient. Le pauvre gosse a bien droit à un peu d'amitié dans sa vie.

J'ai reposé la bouteille. Je ne voulais pas être bourré devant ma sœur, ça faisait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je l'avais appelée il y a quelques jours pour lui dire que j'étais de retour en Amérique, mais elle-même était à l'étranger. En Edonie, pour être exact. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle était allée faire là-bas, elle m'a répondu en colère :

- A ton avis, crétin ?

En apprenant que j'étais porté disparu, il y a six mois, elle était partie me chercher. Comme à Racoon City. Claire n'a aucun souvenir de nos parents, elle était trop jeune quand ils sont décédés, alors si elle perd ma trace, elle est prête à s'infiltrer dans n'importe quelle base ennemie pour venir me récupérer. J'ai beau lui répéter qu'elle prend des risques inutiles, cette tête de mule ne m'écoute jamais. Heureusement, elle est débrouillarde. Elle avait pu s'échapper de la zone de quarantaine où elle était allée se fourrer, et sauter dans avant un avion avant que je ne sois moi-même à mon tour obligé de retourner la chercher en Edonie.

Elle atterrissait aujourd'hui. J'étais venu l'attendre à l'aéroport, et comme j'avais de l'avance je m'étais autorisé une petite pause whisky dans ma voiture. Claire conduirait au retour.

Elle allait surement m'engueuler pour ma longue absence sans donner de nouvelles, mais j'étais quand même impatient de la revoir, mon enquiquineuse de petite soeur. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis que je lui avais annoncé en décembre dernier que j'étais envoyé en renfort en Edonie avec mon équipe, suite à une attaque bioterroriste. J'étais loin de me douter à l'époque que je perdrai tous mes hommes, deviendrait amnésique et déserterait, ni que Piers finirait dans cet état, et encore moins que tout ce bordel infernal serait finalement considéré comme une victoire par le BSAA.

Un dernier verre et c'est parti. Même si elle n'est composée que d'une seule personne, j'ai une famille. Et ça c'est mieux que l'alcool.

* * *

**Piers:**

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour depuis mon réveil où Chris ne viendrait pas me voir. Il m'avait prévenu à l'avance : il devait aller chercher sa soeur à l'aéroport. Ça ne me gênait pas. Après tout, il avait une vie à coté, et en plus j'avais des projets pour la journée.

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être un poids pour les autres toute ma vie. J'avais perdu un bras, pas les deux. Je devais pouvoir être autonome, et si ça passait par un réapprentissage de tous les gestes du quotidien, autant s'y mettre tôt. Ce serait peut-être pas toujours facile, mais j'étais motivé.

J'ai décidé, pour commencer simple, de régler une fois pour toutes cette histoire d'ouverture de canette. C'était encore un peu trop tôt pour le fusil antichar.

La dernière fois, j'avais essayé d'ouvrir une bouteille d'eau. J'étais assis sur mon lit et je la maintenais coincée entre mes genoux. Je l'ai ouverte sans aucun problème, sauf qu'avec l'appel d'air, j'ai serré les genoux un peu trop fort et j'en ai renversé partout. Jake me regardait faire, il s'est marré comme une hyène.

Mais pas question de me décourager. C'est comme ça qu'on avance, et j'avais compris la leçon : cette fois, j'ai attendu que cet imbécile de Muller soit dans la salle de bains pour attraper la canette sur ma table de chevet.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que j'étais sorti du coma, évidemment que je serai capable de l'ouvrir. Au BSAA, on nous apprenait à dégoupiller des grenades avec les dents, un coca c'était dix fois rien à coté. Et j'ai réussi comme un pro. En un coup de dent, et en maintenant avec la langue, j'avais ouvert mon premier coca tout seul depuis l'amputation. Un pas de plus vers l'indépendance !

Manque de chance, il avait du être bien secoué avant parce qu'il s'est mis à déborder, ce que je n'avais pas prévu. Je m'en suis de nouveau foutu partout.

- Putain ! Ai-je juré par réflexe.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Muller m'a entendu et est sorti de la salle de bains. Torse nu, la brosse à dents encore dans la bouche, il m'a dévisagé et a éclaté de rire.

- Sérieusement, Nivans, merci. Merci d'être un spectacle quotidien ! Je rigolerai tellement moins si t'étais pas là !

- Arrête de te marrer, Muller. Ça arrive à tout le monde de renverser un truc.

C'est vrai quoi, le coca aurait débordé aussi si j'avais eu mes deux mains. C'était pas, c'était pas... rien à faire, je pouvais pas faire autrement que me sentir con et handicapé.

- Ah nan mais j'me moque pas, a-t-il répliqué en rigolant pourtant comme un gros beauf.

A force de se marrer et d'agiter sa brosse à dents dans tous les sens, il foutait du dentifrice partout lui aussi, mais là bien sûr y avait pas de honte, puisqu'il n'était pas amputé.

Il a passé un bras dans la salle de bains et a attrapé une serviette qu'il m'a lançé.

- Si tu voyais ta gueule ! Collector ! Attrape, avant que je te prenne en photo et que je l'envoie à Redfield.

J'ai essuyé comme j'ai pu mon visage et mon T-shirt. Quand j'ai levé les yeux Jake était toujours là et il ne riait plus. Appuyé au cadre de la porte, il me regardait d'un air pensif.

- N'empêche que c'est bien Double-face, a-t-il dit en pointant sa brosse à dents vers moi. Y a une semaine t'osais même pas essayer. Tu progresses.

Il est rentré dans la salle de bains et j'ai souri. C'est vrai, il y avait des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble je progressais. Je commençais à m'adapter et même moralement j'allais mieux. Je m'habituais à mon bras perdu. Les médecins m'avaient proposé de me poser une nouvelle prothèse mais j'avais refusé. J'en avais pas besoin, je m'en sortirai. Ça me rappelait trop le bras J'avo.

Pour le visage, j'avais plus de mal à m'y faire, j'évitais toujours mon reflet dans la glace. Mais Chris, Jake et Sherry avaientt fini par me faire comprendre qu'ils se moquaient complètement de mon apparence. Ils l'avaient accepté bien mieux que moi. Même le personnel de l'hôpital s'en foutait, je n'ai jamais vu personne faire la moindre grimace de dégoût. Le monde extérieur, par contre, ça serait autre chose. Mais je n'en était pas là. Pour le moment, ma vie se résumait à cet étage de l'hôpital.

La télé était allumée presque 24 heures sur 24. Jake était tout le temps devant. Comme il n'était pas autorisé à se lever, il regardait toutes les émissions les plus débiles. Quand les jingles de télé-réalité commençaient à me sortir par les yeux, j'allais dans la salle de sport privée qu'il s'était fait aménager à notre étage et j'essayais de reprendre un rythme d'entrainement. On ne sait jamais, si le BSAA veut toujours de moi. J'imagine qu'il y avait peu de chances mais comme j'étais sans nouvelles de ce coté là, je pouvais me permettre d'y croire.

Le matin, on était réveillés tôt par une infirmière qui venait faire des tests et des bilans à Jake. Dès qu'elle s'en allait, Jake allumait la télé et on se rendormait devant les dessins animés. Le soir, on regardait des films qu'il piratait. C'était notre routine. L'autre jour, il a voulu regarder _Batman the dark knight_. Quand Harvey Dent apparaît pour la première fois à l'écran avec le visage à moitié brûlé, j'ai tout de suite su que je n'allais pas y échapper :

- Hé Nivans, regarde ! Tu passes à la télé !

- Bravo Muller, celle là je l'avais pas vue venir.

C'est depuis ce moment qu'il s'est mis à m'appeler Double-face. Au début ça m'énervait, puis je m'y suis fait. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas trop le choix.

- Je comprend pas que tu fasses la gueule, Double-face est un perso super badass. Est-ce que t'arrêtes de bouder si je te dis que t'es vachement moins moche que lui? Roh et puis allez, c'est sûr que s'il le voulait il pourrait pécho Batman. J'suis sûr que sur internet y a une tonne de...

Chris est entré à ce moment là.

- Tiens, l'a accueilli Jake, salut Batman ! On parlait de toi justement.

Chris nous avait lancé un regard perplexe et je m'étais empressé de changer de sujet.

Jake était fasciné par mes sentiments pour Chris. Par moments, ça tournait presque à l'obsession. Il passait son temps à nous observer, à décortiquer ses moindres faits et gestes, à interpréter les signes et à évaluer mes chances de le "pécho" Il faisait aussi des sous-entendus que Chris ne pouvait pas comprendre mais qui me causaient des frayeurs. C'était fatigant, et souvent ça m'énervait, mais d'un autre coté j'avais fini par complètement renoncer à cacher, ou même atténuer l'ampleur de mes sentiments devant mon voisin de lit. Oui, j'étais profondément amoureux de Chris, et ça faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à prétendre le contraire tout le temps.

En plus, Jake était de mon coté dans cette histoire. Il m'inventait des plans tordus, stupides et souvent hilarants pour faire tomber Chris dans mes bras. Muller a trop d'imagination et de temps libre, et il regarde trop de conneries à la télé.

Bien que je l'aurais tué s'il avait tenté de mettre un de ses plans en situation, dans le fond ça me faisait rêver. Chris était tellement parfait, tellement gentil avec moi en ce moment ! Il venait tous les jours, il déjeunait ici avec moi... J'espérais qu'il faisait tout ça pour moi par amitié et non par culpabilité. L'amitié, c'est bien. Malgré l'incompréhension de Muller, je ne demandais vraiment pas plus.

Les rapports entre Jake et mon capitaine semblaient s'être un tout petit peu améliorés. C'était toujours tendu quand ils se parlaient, mais ils toléraient la présence l'un de l'autre et n'en venaient plus aux mains pour un simple regard de travers. Il faut dire que contrairement à Jake et son caractère pourri, Chris faisait des efforts.

Par exemple, pour la nourriture : celle de l'hôpital est infecte, comme dans tous les hôpitaux, et Chris avait décidé de me préparer un plat tous les jours, ce que je trouve complètement craquant. Chris cuisine remarquablement bien. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait appris jeune pour nourrir sa petite sœur. A chaque fois qu'il amenait un repas, ça sentait bon dans toute la chambre. Jake râlait parce qu'il n'était pas autorisé à manger et que ça lui faisait envie. Dernièrement, la mystérieuse expérience à laquelle il avait participé avait donné des résultats et Jake avait été autorisé à manger de nouveau. Dès lors, il n'avait plus rien dit. Il mangeait ses plateaux repas en plastique dans son coin sans nous regarder, ou sinon il n'y touchait pas parce que c'était dégueulasse et qu'en plus d'être chiant, Muller était très difficile.

Un jour il m'a fait trop pitié devant son assiette de betteraves chimiques, alors je lui ai passé un bout de steak. Depuis, il s'est mis à piocher dans mon assiette à chaque fois. Chris ne disait rien, j'espérais que ça ne le blessait pas. Petit à petit, les repas qu'il amenait étaient de plus en plus gros, ça devenait évident qu'il prenait Muller en compte. Il a fini par apporter une assiette en plus et à le servir une fois pour toutes.

J'avais trouvé ça super. Mature, sage, beau, j'étais subjugué. Chris est un protecteur. Même les gens qu'il n'aime pas, il leur veut du bien. Il donne à manger aux enfants de ses ennemis. Il n'y a pas meilleur homme sur terre.

Jake avait accepté sans faire le fier, pour une fois. Il avait même fini par dire merci à sa manière :

- Redfield, quand je sors de cet hôpital j'achète un palace et je t'embauche comme cuistot. Je te payerai mieux que le BSAA.

Chris avait répondu d'une réplique cinglante, mais juste après il m'a souri. Ça avait du l'amuser, c'était une première.

Que Chris prépare les repas avait aussi été un soulagement pour Sherry : Juste après que Jake ait été autorisé à manger, alors qu'il chipotait devant sa purée sous vide, Sherry, voulant être une petite amie modèle, lui avait promis qu'elle lui apporterait un plat fait maison le lendemain. Elle l'avait fait, et je pense qu'elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal mais Jake n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Il avait tout recraché:

- Pouah ! c'est dégueu ! t'as cuisiné avec des aliments périmés ou quoi ?

Surprise, Sherry avait gouté.

- Je trouve pas ça si mauvais, avait-elle tenté.

- T'es sérieuse ? Je préfère encore la bouffe de l'hôpital !

Sherry avait rigolé et remballé la bouffe en souriant maladroitement. A quoi s'attendait Jake ? Elle avait grandi dans un laboratoire, la nourriture de l'hôpital elle n'avait connu que ça pendant des années. J'avais goûté aussi, je lui avait dit que c'était pas si mal pour rattraper, mais Muller en a rajouté une couche :

- Fais pas le mytho Double-face, Sherry est assez grande pour entendre la vérité !

Oui mais non. Certes, Sherry était une fille solide. C'était un excellent agent du gouvernement, elle savait très bien se battre et elle avait bien plus de sang froid que la plupart des anciens membres de l'équipe alpha. Mais Sherry était aussi une fille qui n'arrêtait jamais de se poser des questions. Elle craignait toujours de mal faire, d'être bête, de tout rater. Est-ce que son petit ami ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Parce que là, il venait de détruire tout un pan de sa confiance en elle.

Mais Jake était comme ça. Il était méchant, mais pas par méchanceté. Il ne faisait pas exprès, il s'en fichait bien que Sherry ne sache pas cuisiner, il l'aimait vraiment, mais il était incapable de lui faire comprendre autrement qu'en se moquant d'elle. C'était sa façon d'être, lui non plus il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, il ne fallait pas le prendre au sérieux. Mais parfois ce n'était pas facile, surtout pour quelqu'un comme Sherry qui avait déjà tendance à se sous-estimer.

Sherry n'avait rien dit, et elle avait gardé le sourire. Elle était de nature à éviter les conflits. Mais elle ne lui a plus jamais apporté autre chose que du KFC, que Jake accueillait avec plus d'enthousiasme.

* * *

**Claire :**

La famille, franchement... Par moments je me disais heureusement que la mienne est pas grande, sinon j'aurais pas fini de courir.

Chris m'attendait dans la salle des arrivées, l'air innocent, frais comme un gardon. Je venais de me taper six mois infernaux à fouiller des immeubles en ruines et des labos pleins de monstres au fin fond de l'Europe de l'Est pour le retrouver alors qu'il était là pépère. Six mois que je n'avais pas une nouvelle. Ça allait être sa fête !

Il avait bien mérité un high kick dans le poitrail made in Claire Redfield, mais j'ai plutôt cédé à un réflexe de petite sœur : je lui ai sauté au cou.

- Chris !

Il m'a fait tourner comme une gamine.

- Claire ! bon sang je suis tellement content de te revoir ! j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Il m'a reposée par terre. Maintenant que l'euphorie des retrouvailles était passée, place à l'engueulade.

- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, ai-je répliqué, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! je t'ai cherché partout, ça fait plus de six mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi !

Il a haussé le ton :

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Quelle idée de venir me chercher en Edonie ! Tu es une civile, Claire, tu ne dois pas prendre des risques pareils je te l'ai dit un milliard de fois !

- J'en prendrais moins si tu disparaissais moins souvent ! Et puis arrête de te donner le beau rôle, j'ai pas dormi pendant six mois parce que j'avais peur de t'avoir perdu et toi tu t'es inquiété pour moi quoi, une semaine et demi ? parce que le reste du temps t'avais oublié mon existence ?

au téléphone, il m'avait expliqué que son long silence venait du fait qu'il avait provisoirement perdu la mémoire. C'était l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu.

On s'est affrontés du regard quelques secondes, puis on a craqué, on est retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en rigolant. J'aurais bien aimé l'engueuler un peu plus longtemps, histoire qu'il comprenne bien le cauchemar qu'il m'avait fait vivre, mais devant son air coupable c'était impossible. Quand je pense que je l'avais cru mort ! j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, mais hors de question de pleurer devant mon grand frère !

- Je rêve ou t'as encore grossi ? ai-je constaté en pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine de taureau.

Il a attrapé mon poignet et m'a fait une clé de bras.

- Je rêve ou t'es encore plus pénible ?

- Aïe ! d'accord d'accord j'ai compris ! c'est que du muscle !

Il m'a lâchée en riant. Il a pris mon sac à dos et on est partis vers la voiture.

- Tu conduis ? m'a-t-il demandé en me lançant les clés, je suis un peu fatigué.

Fatigué ? il avait bu, oui. Ça sentait l'alcool dans l'habitacle. Du whisky à trois heures de l'après midi, c'est pas bon signe. Je l'ai observé. Il était souriant, il avait vraiment l'air heureux que je sois là, pas de doutes là-dessus. Mais derrière ça, il avait les traits fatigués et une ride d'inquiétude sur le front que je ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu me raconteras tout ce qui c'est passé ? ai-je demandé doucement en démarrant le moteur.

Au téléphone, on avait pas pu se dire grand chose. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Chris avait rencontré Sherry, qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il y avait eu un problème avec son lieutenant. Il allait me falloir plus de détails.

Je me suis garée devant la maison. Oui, Chris et moi habitions ensemble comme deux vieux frangins célibataires. On assume. En fait la plupart du temps Chris était cantonné aux dortoirs du BSAA, il ne rentrait que pendant ses permissions.

Je suis allée prendre une bonne douche pendant que Chris me préparait un sandwich, puis on s'est vautrés sur le canapé. On avait plein de choses à se dire, malheureusement, ce n'était pas des choses très joyeuses. Chris a commencé à m'expliquer ce qui était arrivé à son lieutenant, Piers Nivans, qui se retrouvait dans un état plus que critique pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Je lui ai dit de commencer par le commencement, sinon je serais perdue. Alors il m'a raconté comment la mission d'il y a sept mois en Edonie avait mal tourné et qu'il avait perdu toute son équipe à cause d'une horrible femme nommée Ada Wong. J'ai haussé un sourcil :

- Ada Wong ?

C'est pas le nom de la femme de qui Léon est raide dingue depuis au moins quinze ans et qu'il n'a jamais réussi à serrer ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant qu'elle était du mauvais coté ?

Bref, cette Ada Wong avait infecté toute l'équipe de mon frère, des petits jeunes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Chris n'a aucun souvenir de comment il a pu se sortir de là, mais quand il s'est réveillé dans un hôpital civil, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. Qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans ce pays, tout était parti. La seule chose qui était restée dans sa mémoire, c'était le sentiment que la vie était une putain de sale chienne.

Il a quitté l'hôpital en douce et il a traîné à droite à gauche comme un clodo pendant des mois. Son lieutenant à fini par le retrouver et le ramener de force dans l'armée jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne. Plutôt héroïque.

J'avais déjà rencontré le lieutenant Nivans à deux reprises par le passé, et pour tout dire je n'en gardais pas un souvenir très agréable. La première fois, j'étais venue boire un café avec mon frère qui avait deux heures de permission, et Nivans était là. Je soupçonne fortement Chris d'avoir arrangé cette rencontre dans le but de nous caser et ça ne m'avait pas plu du tout.

Premièrement, de quoi j'me mêle ? S'il y a une personne sur terre dont la vie amoureuse est plus foireuse que la mienne, c'est bien Chris (quoique Léon atteint des sommets lui aussi). Depuis sa rupture avec Jill il y a je ne sais combien d'années, il n'a jamais eu aucune relation sérieuse. Qu'il se trouve déjà un rencard pour lui, avant de me piéger dans des rendez-vous arrangés surprise !

Deuxièmement, quitte à me trouver un mec il aurait au moins pu en ramener un qui faisait pas la gueule. Piers ne devait pas s'attendre, lui non plus, à se retrouver embarqué dans un plan drague, mais alors que je respectais au moins les règles de base de la politesse, lui ne faisait clairement aucun effort. Il passait son temps à regarder sa montre, à checker son oreillette et à râler. _Capitaine, on ne devrait pas être ici, vous allez rater le meeting._ Pas du tout fun. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère, voire même blessé. Alors moi non plus ce rencard surprise ne m'emballait pas, mais il n'y avait quand même pas de quoi en faire un caca nerveux. En plus, en tant que lieutenant, il aurait dû être flatté que son capitaine essaye de le caser avec sa sœur. Puis c'était pas la peine de me regarder aussi froidement, j'y étais pour rien moi, c'était Chris qui avait tout manigancé !_  
_

Et troisièmement, le petit Nivans avait presque dix ans de moins que moi. Alors t'es bien gentil frangin, mais je suis pas encore désespérée au point d'aller piocher mes plans cul dans les bacs à sable.

Chris ne le sait pas, et d'ailleurs personne ne le sait, mais les garçons plus jeunes, même de peu, même plus vieux mais qui ont l'air jeune, je peux pas. Ça me terrorise. J'ai trop peur de les voir mourir dans mes bras. C'est depuis... c'est depuis Steve, en fait. On sortait pas ensemble, et j'étais même pas amoureuse de lui, je trouvais ses tentatives de dragues minables et je cherchais un moyen de lui dire sans le vexer... Mais il avait dix-sept ans. Seulement dix-sept ans, putain !

Sa mort avait été mon premier grand choc. Ça faisait des années maintenant, mais une partie de moi ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Ce rendez-vous étrange avec Nivans m'avait laissé une plutôt mauvaise image de lui, celle d'un type blasé, malpoli, et bien, trop possessif envers mon frère. Mais j'avais été amenée à le revoir une seconde fois, qui avait été autrement plus dramatique : C'était il y a sept mois, quand il était venu m'annoncer que Chris était porté disparu.

- Comment ça, disparu ? avais-je balbutié.

J'avais dû m'asseoir. Il m'avait expliqué que leur mission en Edonie avait mal tourné, qu'ils déploraient de nombreuses pertes mais qu'on avait pas retrouvé le corps de mon frère et que par conséquent il était sans doute encore en vie.

D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il m'avait menti le p'tit salopiaud ! Chris n'avait pas disparu au cours de la mission, il s'était enfui de l'hôpital, et le lieutenant Nivans le savait bien puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était sans doute lui qui l'y avait amené. Si j'avais eu cette information, je ne serais pas allée chercher mon frère sur les ruines infectes de sa mission, mais plutôt dans les villes alentour. Voila pourquoi je ne le retrouvais pas ! J'avais effectivement couru des risques inutiles.

D'après mon frère, Piers avait probablement dit ça pour le couvrir. En effet, Chris se serait retrouvé en cour martiale pour désertion si la vérité s'était sue. Alors je lui pardonne, et je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir protégé mon grand frère chéri. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je me lancerait à sa recherche.

Ce jour là, Nivans m'avait fait une toute autre impression que la fois précédente. Il avait le regard sérieux et déterminé d'un soldat.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Redfield, une équipe ratisse la zone en ce moment même. Je retourne en Edonie dès demain pour prendre la direction des recherches. Votre frère est vivant, je le sais. Je vous promet de le retrouver.

Il avait tenu parole, Chris était assis en face de moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, après ? lui ai-je demandé.

Il m'a raconté qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire en Chine, en pleine mission. J'ai recraché mon verre d'eau quand il m'a annoncé tout naturellement qu'il avait rencontré et sauvé le fils de Wesker.

- le fils de QUI ?

- de Wesker. Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. Il s'appelle Jake Muller, il a vingt ans, et mieux vaut que tu le saches tout de suite il est en couple avec Sherry.

- QUOIIIIII ?

Je l'appelle. Tout de suite. Chris peut attendre, j'appelle Sherry immédiatement. En écoutant la tonalité dans le combiné, j'en revenais pas. J'avais pas raconté à Sherry la fois où Wesker m'avait balancée par terre et qu'il m'avait MARCHE DESSUS ? et quand il m'a attrapée par les cheveux ? et quand il m'a presque déboîté la mâchoire avec un coup de pied alors que j'étais au sol ? Foutue moi, de toujours vouloir la protéger, maintenant elle fricote avec l'ennemi.

- Allo ?

- Sherry ? C'est Claire.

- Claire ! T'es revenue ? comment du vas ? Chris et moi étions très inquiets à ton sujet ! Tu es en ville ? j'ai une tonne de choses à te raconter !

- Sherry, à propos de...

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai rencontré un garçon, il s'appelle Jake, j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction parce que c'est le fils d'Albert Wesker mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, et il a sauvé le monde, aussi ! j'aimerais que tu le rencontre.

C'était tout Sherry, ça. Elle était d'une naïveté désarmante mais ça marchait à tout les coups. Parce que fils de Wesker ou pas, je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer l'heureux élu de ma petite Sherry. Du coup, au lieu de lui faire la leçon je l'ai invitée à dîner, pour qu'elle me raconte tout dans les détails.

Elle est arrivée vers 19 heures, elle revenait de l'hôpital militaire. Entre temps, Chris avait fini de me raconter son histoire. En gros, lui et Nivans étaient tombés complètement par hasard sur Muller et Sherry en Edonie, puis ils s'étaient encore croisés complètement par hasard six mois plus tard en Chine, et enfin, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés complètement par hasard tous les quatre dans une base sous marine de néo-umbrella. Enfin, pour la base sous marine mon frère est allé les chercher volontairement mais c'est par hasard que Sherry a rencontré Léon qui a prévenu Chris qu'elle était là-bas, alors ça compte.

Quelle histoire tordue ! Et maintenant, ils étaient tous plus ou moins potes, sauf mon frère et Wesker Junior, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas. Encore que, Chris parlait avec beaucoup de tolérance de ce Muller, il avait l'air de pas l'aimer mais de lui faire sincèrement confiance. Ça me rassurait pour Sherry.

Quand Chris m'a raconté pour son lieutenant, j'en ai eu la gorge nouée. ce type était un malade. Je veux dire, s'arracher un bras c'est hardcore mais dans une situation désespérée je peux comprendre. Si j'avais dû m'arracher un bras pour sauver Chris je sais que je l'aurais fait. Mais s'injecter le virus C ? ça non. Jamais j'aurais pu. Plutôt crever que de devenir un monstre. Il était flingué du cerveau. Pauvre Chris, il devait se sentir tellement coupable.

Je trouve ça horrible, les gens qui veulent à tout prix nous protéger. Steve, c'était pareil. Ils se jettent entre nous et les balles et après vas-y pour avoir une vie normale avec ça sur la conscience.

Enfin, au moins, le lieutenant s'en était tiré vivant, et il avait sauvé mon frère. Ça aurait pu être mille fois pire.

J'ai embrassé ma petite puce de Sherry. Chaque fois que je la vois, elle est de plus en plus mignonne. Elle rayonnait, quand elle parlait de Jake Muller, et je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire la moindre remarque négative. Après tout, le père de Sherry aussi était plus ou moins un ennemi de l'humanité, et pourtant sa fille était un ange. Alors pourquoi Jake ne pourrait-il pas être meilleur que son père ? Il avait sauvé le monde en donnant ses anticorps pour créer un vaccin, c'était déjà un bon début.

On a passé une excellente soirée tous les trois. On avait un peu bu, on se marrait bien. Sherry n'arrêtait pas d'encenser Jake Muller, alors que Chris me répétait de ne pas la croire, que c'était une plaie vivante. Ça m'a donné encore plus envie de le rencontrer, pour me faire ma propre idée. Nivans et lui partageaient la même chambre d'hôpital, ça tombait bien. Je voulais aussi remercier le sauveur de mon frère. On a prévu d'aller les voir tous ensemble le lendemain.

Sherry était pompette, alors on a déplié le canapé pour qu'elle reste dormir à la maison. Je dis dormir, mais moi à cause du décalage horaire je n'avais pas du tout sommeil, et Sherry avait tellement envie de me raconter plein de choses qu'on est restées à rigoler, à dire des conneries et à nous battre à coup de chatouilles toute la nuit.

A cinq heures du matin, Chris s'est levé pour nous engueuler comme des gamines :

- Maintenant les filles ça suffit ! y en a qui dorment !

J'adore. C'est ma famille.

Je lui ai envoyé un coussin dans la face. Il l'a intercepté avec un air un peu ahuri, et comme Sherry et moi on se tordait de rire, il s'est mis à rire lui aussi. Je crois qu'on était un peu plus que pompettes en fait, on étais torchés. Mais j'm'en fous. J'adore faire rire mon frère, parce qu'avec son travail, et avec son lieutenant bousillé par sa faute, il doit pas rigoler souvent.

Le lendemain, Sherry et moi nous sommes endormies l'une sur l'autre dans la voiture, alors que Chris nous conduisait à l'hôpital.

* * *

**Et voila !**

**Vous venez de lire le premier chapitre sans POV Jake ! oui je sais, c'est triste, moi aussi je suis triste, surtout que j'ai fait un gros effort pour le POV Chris mais rien a faire, j'arrive a rien avec lui, je le trouve toujours plombant .**

**J'espère que Claire vous a plu, j'ai essayé de respecter ce que je sais de sa personnalité mais c'est pas facile parce qu'on ne l'a pas vue depuis code veronica (à ma connaissance) et qu'elle avait 19 ans, alors que maintenant elle en a 34. Du coup j'ai essayé de faire une fille pleine d'énergie positive parce que c'est un peu comme ça que je la voyais, j'espère que ça va à tout le monde ! Claire est le premier personnage de RE que j'ai connu (dans le 2) et c'est aussi mon perso préféré. J'ai adoré écrire son POV !**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews ! ****dans le prochain chapitre, je remet du POV Jake !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les loulous !**

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : la mauvaise, c'est que j'ai bêtement commencé à jouer à Mass Effect, et maintenant je passe plus de temps à essayer de pécho des extraterrestres (et à sauver le monde, mais ça on s'en fout) qu'à écrire post-injé.**

**La bonne, c'est que ça m'a quand même pas empêché de vous faire un chapitre ! et je dis MERCI à vos reviews, c'est vraiment la seule chose qui a réussi à m'arracher à Mass Effect pour me faire écrire ! (pour le reste, c'est à dire manger, dormir, aller au taff... rien ne marche ! Laissez-moi rester sur mon vaisseau T_T)**

* * *

**Post-injection 7**

**Claire :**

Le centre de recherche hospitalier était archi-isolé. Pour aller rendre une simple visite à un patient il y avait quatre barrières de sécurité à passer. Etrange pour un hôpital, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à l'intérieur. A part les chercheurs et le personnel hospitalier, je n'ai croisé personne. Muller et Nivans semblaient être les seuls patients.

Il était onze heures, l'heure d'ouverture des visites. Chris à frappé à la porte de leur chambre et est entré directement, Sherry et moi à sa suite.

Dans le lit près de la porte, j'ai reconnu le lieutenant Nivans malgré son changement d'apparence. Dans le lit coté fenêtre, un jeune homme qui devait être Jake Muller regardait la télé. On s'est tous salués maladroitement.

- Piers, a ensuite demandé Chris, tu de souviens de ma sœur Claire ?

- Bien sûr, a murmuré Nivans du bout des lèvres. Bonjour Miss Redfield.

Son premier réflexe a été de fuir mon regard, mais il s'est repris et a planté ses yeux dans les miens presque avec défi. Chris m'avait prévenue que je serai son premier contact extérieur en dehors de Sherry et de lui, et que Piers avait du mal à accepter son apparence. Effectivement, Nivans avait eu l'air surpris et mal à l'aise quand il m'avait vu entrer. Je ne pense pas que ma présence ici le rendait très heureux, au contraire. Je pouvais le comprendre étant donné notre peu d'affinités, mais de mon coté je ne ressentais absolument pas la même chose. Pour tout dire, j'étais bêtement submergée d'émotion.

Je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur du sacrifice avant de l'avoir devant mes yeux.

Physiquement, ça allait, j'avais vu pire. Chris et Sherry me l'avaient dépeint comme couvert de mutilations effrayantes, mais Steve était pire. Là au moins, l'homme que j'avais en face de moi était vivant, et surtout il avait cette lueur humaine dans les yeux. Est-ce que mon frère se rendait compte de la chance qu'avait eu son lieutenant de ne pas avoir perdu sa conscience ? Le plus important c'était ça. Ça comptait bien plus qu'un bras et un visage. Bien plus que la vie. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus horrible, de regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime dans les yeux et de n'y rien voir d'humain. Je le sais, je l'ai vécu.

N'y pense pas, ma fille. Reviens au présent.

En plus de la tâche de mutation qui s'étendait sur son visage, le lieutenant Nivans semblait tout frêle. La manche droite de son T-shirt était fermée par des agrafes. Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable et perdu comme ça, tellement peu sûr de lui et en même temps désireux de montrer qu'il était fort, que ça a remué quelque chose dans mes tripes. L'instinct maternel. Comme quand j'ai rencontré Sherry, et quand je me suis rendue compte que Steve avait un sérieux complexe d'abandon.

Je suis allée vers Piers et j'ai pris sa main dans les deux miennes. T'es beau, avais-je envie de lui dire. T'as sauvé mon frère. T'es magnifique. Aucune cicatrice pourra jamais altérer ça, t'es la personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Il avait trainé mon grand frère hors d'un immeuble en train d'exploser (et je rappelle que Chris pèse plus de 100 kilos), il l'avait couvert face à sa hiérarchie, puis il était allé le récupérer au fin fond d'un bar glauque au bout du monde et il lui avait rendu la mémoire. Et ça c'était rien. Ça c'était que le début.

Je ne trouvais plus du tout ça cinglé, ce qu'il s'était fait. Je trouvais ça sublime.

- T'as tenu ta promesse, Piers, ai-je articulé la voix chargée d'émotion. Tu m'as ramené mon frère vivant. Merci. Je l'oublierai jamais.

Son air buté s'est évanoui. Vu comme le courant était mal passé entre nous autrefois, il ne devait pas s'attendre à mon soudain élan de tendresse.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, m'a-t-il répondu déstabilisé.

J'ai souri, attendrie. Ce que je prenais avant pour du mépris et de la mauvaise volonté chez lui m'apparaissaient maintenant comme de la timidité et un touchant manque de confiance. Je voyais enfin pourquoi Chris l'aimait tant.

Je me suis assise sur son lit. J'avais envie de l'embrasser comme un marmot, un bisou sur chaque joue : la normale et la mutée. Mais on n'était pas assez proches, de quoi j'aurais l'air ? J'ai quand même appuyé ma main sur son genou quand je me suis tournée vers le lit voisin.

Jake Muller le Terrible, fils de Wesker et petit ami de ma protégée, avait les mêmes yeux métalliques que son père. Heureusement, il n'avait pas le coté froid et dangeureusement charismatique qu'avait notre ennemi et qui mettait tout le monde à ses pieds. Il faut dire que Muller était tout jeune, malgré sa balafre et son crane rasé.

Pour le moment, il était soigneusement occupé à m'ignorer en regardant la télé. J'ai rassemblé mes forces pour lui sourire. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire de la peine à Sherry.

- Alors c'est toi, le grand méchant loup ?

Il m'a jeté un regard en coin.

- Exact. Vous êtes lequel des trois petits cochons ?

Merde, non ! Chris m'avait prévenu que ce type avait un humour moisi. Sherry a commencé à l'engueuler, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. C'était tellement con !

- Claire Redfield, me suis-je présentée en lui tendant la main. Enchantée. Je suis la soeur de Chris et aussi la grande soeur de substitution de Sherry.

Il a serré ma main de mauvaise grâce.

- Jake Muller.

On s'est tous installés. Sherry sur le lit de Jake, moi sur celui de Piers, et Chris sur le fauteuil en face. On a fait connaissance. Je dois dire qu'au début, Piers et Jake n'étaient pas très chaleureux envers moi. Piers faisait bien quelques efforts, mais il était nerveux. Pour ne pas les brusquer je suis restée un peu en retrait dans la conversation, et à force de les observer j'ai soudain eu une révélation:

Le lieutenant Nivans ne serait pas un peu beaucoup amoureux de mon frère par hasard ?

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment ça a fait tilt dans ma tête, peut-être à une inflexion particulière dans sa voix, ou bien au regard paniqué qu'il avait eu une seconde, suite à une remarque peine de sous-entendus de Muller. En tout cas, ça m'a soudain paru être une évidence, et plus j'y réfléchissais, plus j'en étais sûre. Rien qu'à voir comme il regardait Chris, là maintenant. Comme il était nerveux et faisait attention à ses gestes.

Et même rétrospectivement tout allait dans ce sens, depuis la mauvaise humeur au rendez-vous arrangé d'il y a deux ans jusqu'à l'injection du virus le mois dernier.

Ça m'a serré le coeur. Pauvre petit.

C'est génial de tomber amoureux, mais il n'a pas une chance : mon frère est hétéro. En plus, Chris m'avait dit que son lieutenant venait d'une famille de militaires très praticante et très stricte. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui.

A voir la façon dont Piers gardait la machoire serrée, j'étais certaine qu'il ne l'avouerai jamais. Ça m'a fait encore plus de peine. Depuis combien de temps il l'aimait ? Deux ans ? Trois ? Plus que ça ? Combien de temps ça durerait encore sans qu'il ne dise rien ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Chris est tellement à la masse quand il s'agit d'amour qu'à moins qu'on ne lui colle une preuve devant les yeux, il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Piers s'était arraché le bras et injecté le virus C pour sauver l'homme qu'il aime, et celui-ci n'en aurait jamais conscience. C'était cruel.

J'ai de nouveau pris sa main, et je lui ai encore répété, à voix basse, merci merci et merci d'avoir sauvé mon grand frère.

- Vraiment, Claire, c'est rien m'a-t-il répondu gêné. N'en parlons plus.

Les autres discutaient entre eux, ils ne nous écoutaient pas.

- Chris est un peu con par moments, lui ai-je glissé à l'oreille, mais il tient énormément à toi. Énormément.

Il a rougi, et a retiré sa main. Je pense qu'il a compris que j'avais compris. Je n'ai rien ajouté, je n'avais pas l'intention de le mettre mal à l'aise.

Chris pourrait être tellement heureux !

Sherry m'a interpelée et je me suis mélée à la conversation du lit d'en face. On a déballé le repas que mon frère avait cuisiné la veille pour nous cinq et on a mangé tous ensemble devant la télé. En zappant, on est tombés sur la fin d'un épisode des Simpson. Jake, Sherry et moi avons vite perdu le fil de la conversation, on s'est mis à regarder comme des demeurés. Je regarde les Simpson depuis que je suis gamine, je connaissais cet épisode par coeur et Jake et Sherry aussi. Rien ne fédère plus notre génération que des rediffusions.

Chris en a profité pour dire à son lieutenant :

- Au fait, Piers, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Tu peux me suivre dans le couloir ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils se sont levés et nous ont laissés devant nos Simpson. A la fin de l'épisode, Jake a paru se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait, et il est immédiatement redevenu froid et méfiant envers moi. Ce garçon avait tout d'un post-ado mal dans sa peau sous ses airs de brute, mais il était pas méchant.

Le moment ou j'ai commencé à bien l'aimer, c'est quand je l'ai entendu appeler sherry _S__upergirl_. J'ai trouvé ça génial.

Malheureusement, il était surtout jaloux comme pas deux. Quand Sherry lui a dit qu'elle avait dormi chez moi, il l'avait mal pris. Je pense qu'il avait peur qu'elle me préfère à lui, quelque chose comme ça. Le truc qu'il avait pas compris, c'est que Sherry c'est ma petite soeur, mon bébé, ma princesse. Je veux bien la partager, mais il l'aura pas pour lui tout seul. Il était mal barré pour la vie de couple, s'il ne supportait pas les amis de sa copine.

Enfin, Sherry mise à part, il y avait une hostilité de gamin dans son attitude envers moi et mon frère. Comme s'il était persuadé qu'on le détestait et que du coup il nous détestait aussi. Je me demande bien pourquoi il pourrait penser ça.

Quoiqu'en y réflichissant, c'était pas bien sorcier :

- Dis-moi, Jake, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur ton père ?

* * *

**Jake :**

Claire Redfield. Avant de la rencontrer, j'imaginais un genre de catcheuse avec des cuisses larges comme des pneus de camion. Chris Redfield avec des cheveux, en fait. Brrr. Du coup je me suis senti con quand j'ai vu entrer ce petit bout de femme souriante, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son gros frangin.

Sherry m'avait raconté cinquante mille fois comment Claire l'avait sauvée à Racoon City. Elle en parlait comme si c'était le Messie. Ça m'énervait de devoir écouter ça tout le temps. Je suis sûr que Sherry ne parlait jamais de moi comme ça à personne. Du coup, je l'aimais pas avant même de la connaitre. Putain, Sherry pouvait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre comme meilleure amie ? J'avais déjà du mal avec un Redfield, alors deux pitié tuez-moi !

Double-face non plus l'aimait pas, cette Claire Redfield. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye à coté de lui et qu'ils commencent à se murmurer des messes basses, Nivans, sale vendu !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle inspirait plutôt la sympathie avec son sourire et son ton affectueux, mais j'allais pas me faire avoir. J'en ai marre que les Redfield me volent les gens que j'aime.

Ça plaisait pas à Sherry, que je ferme pas ma gueule devant sa bestah. Je suis sûr qu'elle la préfère à moi d'ailleurs, c'est obligé. Plus j'ai la rage, plus Claire rigole et fait la gentille. C'est perdu d'avance, je fais pas le poids, moi, devant un sourire pareil. Du coup ça me fout encore plus en rogne et je descend encore plus dans l'estime de Sherry. Elles se connaissent depuis quinze ans, en plus, merde !

Et puis après avoir fait son numéro de charme, Claire est passée à l'offensive : Elle a abordé le sujet de mon père. J'allais morfler. Mais vraiment, m'attaquer sur mon père, c'est pas juste, et c'est pas loyal. Surtout qu'elle avait attendu qu'on soit seuls avec Sherry. Claire Redfield était une petite garce, en fait.

Elle a commencé en me demandant l'air innocent ce que son frérot chéri m'avait dit sur mon père.

Du mal, du mal, et encore du mal. J'avais fini par assimiler que j'étais le fils d'une raclure, c'est bon.

C'est plus ou moins ce que j'ai répondu a Claire, et elle m'a souri :

- Chris a mal vécu la trahison de Wesker, mais il n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés.

- Ah ouais ?

Première fois que j'entends ça. La chose la plus flatteuse qu'on m'ait jamais dit sur mon père, c'est que ce n'est pas parce que j'étais son fils que je serais forcément aussi pourri et cruel que lui. C'est moyen. L'air de m'en foutre, j'ai dressé l'oreille.

- Déjà, a commencé Claire, il était plutôt beau gosse.

Sérieux ? Pourquoi on me l'avait jamais dit, ça ?

- Et puis il était très charismatique. Tous ses hommes étaient prêts à mourir pour lui, Chris l'admirait énormément.

Purée, ça non plus je le savais pas. J'ai demandé, comme j'avais demandé à Chris :

- Il était badass ?

Le sourire de Claire s'est élargi :

- Super badass.

Elle m'a parlé de mon père en bien, ou en tout cas elle m'a parlé de ses bons cotés. Parfois elle butait sur les mots, et son regard se couvrait d'un voile sombre. En filigrane je comprennais bien qu'il lui avait fait du mal à elle aussi, mais elle ne l'a jamais mentioné. J'appréciais. Chris m'avait assez traumatisé avec mon père pour les cinquante ans à venir.

Je commençais à me dire que j'avais mal jugée cette fille. Elle faisait peut-être partie de cette très rare catégorie de personnes : les gens profondément bons. Jusqu'ici je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne de cette catégorie : Sherry. Et je me suis dit que si Sherry était devenue si bien, si douce et courageuse, c'était peut-être vraiment sous l'influence positive de sa copine.

Ça m'a fait vraiment du bien d'entendre des choses positives sur Wesker. Les Redfield sont orphelins, et d'après Sherry Claire était trop jeune à la mort de ses parents pour se souvenir d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dû comprendre.

Si j'étais un mec bien, j'aurais pu lui dire merci mais on se refait pas.

- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? M'a demandé Claire en baissant la voix.

- Dis toujours.

Je feignais l'indifférence mais elle m'avait déjà apprivoisé.

- Wesker a mit une tannée à Chris, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Et sans le moindre effort. C'est pour ça que Chris l'a mauvaise, en plus du fait qu'il ait très mal vécu sa trahison parce que c'était son premier capitaine quand il est entré chez les STARS.

Tiens, Redfield s'était bien gardé de me raconter ça aussi. J'ai rigolé. Merci, papa, d'avoir foutu une branlée à Chris Redfield avant de crever. Tu restes une ordure, mais t'auras au moins fait ça de bien dans ta vie.

- Lui dis jamais que je t'ai raconté ça, sinon il va me tuer, a dit Claire.

- Tu rêves ! Je vais me foutre de sa gueule dès qu'il revient !

En un quart d'heure, Claire Redfield venait de gagner mon amitié. Elle est impressionante cette fille.

- D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont dehors, a remarqué Sherry. A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Sherry et moi on s'est regardés et on a rigolé. A force de théoriser sur l'avenir ou l'absence d'avenir du pairing ChrisxPiers, c'était un peu devenu une private joke entre nous.

- A ce propos, a demandé Claire d'un air soupçonneux, il y a pas un truc que je devrais savoir ?

Mince, elle doit se douter de quelque chose, elle est plus futée que son frangin. Elle avait peut-être été réglo avec moi, mais hors de question que je balance Nivans, il m'avait fait promettre de garder le secret, et j'avais beau être un connard de temps en temps, jamais je...

- Si, a répondu Sherry sans aucun scrupules. Piers est amoureux de ton frère. Et c'est pas une amourette d'été, c'est archi-sérieux.

J'y crois pas ! Supergirl, tu me déçois. J'ai essayé de rattraper les choses :

- Ouais mais Redfield le sait pas et Nivans veut pas qu'il le sache. Alors on tient notre langue.

Claire a hoché la tête.

- D'accord. Je m'en doutais. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Ni Sherry ni moi ne le savions. Perso, j'avais l'imression que Double-face fantasmait sur son capitaine depuis la création du monde, mais c'est pas réaliste. A mon avis il le kiffe au moins depuis qu'il est entré sous son commandement, voir même avant puisqu'il a tout fait justement pour le rejoindre au BSAA.

Claire nous a raconté comment Nivans et elle s'étaient retrouvés embarqués dans un rendez-vous arrangé il y a deux ans. On a hurlé de rire, putain Redfield, quel boulet ! Je plains Nivans, mais c'était quand même bien marrant.

Chris est alors rentré dans la chambre, suivi de son toutou préféré. On a arrêté de rigoler d'un coup. C'était trop cramé qu'on se foutait de leur gueule, mais ils ont rien compris ces nuls. Ils devaient pas regarder assez de séries pour ados.

Double-Face tirait la tronche. Bon ben c'est sans doute pas pour se rouler des pelles qu'ils étaient sortis dans le couloir.

Pendant le reste de l'après midi, Nivans a plus trop parlé. A la fin des horaires de visite, quand tout le monde est parti, je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Il a replié les genoux comme il fait à chaque fois quand il est déprimé ou qu'il fait la gueule, c'est à dire à peu près tout le temps, en fait.

- J'me suis fait virer, a-t-il boudé.

- Virer de quoi ? Du BSAA ?

Il a hoché la tête, maussade.

- Chris m'a donné la lettre. Apparement, ils sont tous très fiers de ce que j'ai fait mais il veulent pas me garder parce que _je ne remplis plus les critères physiques d'admission_.

- Ouais, normal, quoi.

Je veux dire, le jour où l'armée embauchera des amputés, il y aura de quoi s'inquiéter. Piers m'a fait un regard assassin. Mauvaise réponse, on dirait. J'ai dit pour me justifier :

- Me dis pas que tu pensais sérieusement qu'ils allaient te garder ? T'as perdu un bras, bonhomme, qu'est-ce que t'irais faire au milieu d'un champ de bataille ? Tu peux même plus porter un sac à dos !

- Y a des solutions ! Je peux porter un sac en bandoulière, je peux me mettre aux armes à une main, tout ce qu'il me faut c'est de l'entrainement. Il y a des moyens différents de faire les choses, sinon ça sert à quoi que je fasse tous ces efforts ?

Il parlait des efforts du quotidien, auquels j'assistait tous les jours : Ecrire, s'habiller, faire ses lacets, couper sa viande avec une seule main... Il lâchait jamais l'affaire, il se décourageait pas.

- Merde, a-t-il murmuré, c'est encore tout un pan de ma vie qui...

Ses yeux brillaient. Il n'a jamais fini sa phrase. A la place, il a enfonçé le nez dans la veste de Redfield comme s'il sniffait de la colle.

- Hé, Double-Face arrête ça, c'est pas si grave. Y a tout un tas de gens qui perdent leur job, c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Techniquement je perds pas que mon job. Je perds aussi mes armes et mon habitation. J'ai pas d'autre logement que le dortoir du BSAA.

- Mais tu fais comment pendant tes permissions ?

- J'en profite pour partir en vacances. Payer un loyer pour y vivre quatre semaines par an, ça sert à rien.

Un silence. J'accuse le coup.

- T'as pas de la famille, des parents ?

- Si, mais on est plus en contact.

- Depuis quand ?

Il a soupiré:

- Depuis que je me suis barré de "l'institut spécialisé" où ils m'ont envoyé après que je leur ait dit que j'étais gay.

Putain, vie de merde du début à la fin. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé répondre à ça moi ? Un truc réconfortant et intelligent, allez, j'me lance :

- Plus de bras, plus de taff, nulle part où aller... Si on était dans un reportage sur TF1 tu finirais dans la drogue et la prostitution.

Gagné : ça l'a fait rire. C'est pas pour me vanter mais je suis balèze, quand même. Je mériterai un diplôme de gestion du rire de Double-Face. Son Redfield chéri le fait pas autant marrer.

- Le BSAA me verse une pension, m'a-t-il rassuré. Je pourrais m'installer dans un motel quand je sortirai d'ici. L'hôpital veut m'interdire de quitter l'Etat de toute façon, et je devrai revenir régulièrement pour faire des check-up.

Depuis quelques temps, il était effectivement question que Nivans quitte l'hôpital. Il était guéri, parait-il. Les chercheurs et les médecins n'étaient pas d'accord, mais Redfield faisait des pieds et des mains pour le faire sortir. Je sais que tout le monde se fout de mon avis et que ce n'est pas la question mais je le dis quand même : ça m'énerve grave. Voilà.

- Le truc qui me dégoûte, a repris Nivans, c'est que tôt ou tard Chris va repartir en mission, et moi, je vais rester là. Il va avoir une nouvelle équipe, avec un nouveau lieutenant... Te fous pas de moi, mais ça me tue de penser que je serai pas là pour le protéger.

- T'en as déjà assez fait, pour le protéger, ai-je répondu sombrement.

Il n'a pas répondu, pensif. On a pas idée de s'arracher des bras pour les gens qu'on aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à risquer, encore ?

- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas que tu veux qu'il reste là ?

- Je peux pas.

Evidemment. Quelle question. Merde, qu'est-ce que ça peux m'énerver cet amour complètement déséquilibré. Chris l'a belle, il va repartir en mission sans se soucier du mec qui s'est sacrifié pour lui et qui se sacrifie encore tous les jours en lui disant rien.

- Et si tu t'installais chez lui ? ais-je soudain proposé.

Nivans a rougi.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Il te doit bien ça. Comme ça tu le verras à chaque fois qu'il sera pas en mission, et tu pourras continuer à manger sa bouffe ! En plus c'est le meilleur moyen de le pécho, tu pourras fouiller dans ses tiroirs à sous-vêtements...

- Jake...

- Tu pourras faire semblant de t'endormir sur son épaule quand vous regardez la télé... Ah nan nan nan, tu pourras carrément lui dire que tu fais des cauchemars pour dormir dans son lit !

- Jake...

- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeet... tu pourras le mater sous la douche !

J'ai pas eu le temps de faire de clin d'oeil parce que je me suis pris un coussin en pleine poire. J'ai explosé de rire. Nivans était tout rouge, on aurait dit une tomate à moitié pourrie coté droit.

- Je te jure, Jake, t'es malsain. Toi aussi t'es amoureux de Chris ou quoi ?

- Ça risque pas. J'essaie de te trouver des ouvertures, c'est tout.

- Merci mais c'est pas la peine. D'abord, Chris habite avec sa soeur, j'aurais pas trop le champ libre pour mater en douce.

- Alors là, je suis sûr que tu peux mettre Claire de ton coté.

- ... Et ensuite, Il ne m'a pas proposé. Je vais pas débarquer chez eux comme ça sans leur demander leur avis.

- Et ben demande leur alors ! Ils vont pas te dire non !

En disant ça, je savais bien que Piers ne le ferait pas. Il préfèrerait crever dans le caniveau dévoré par les rats que demander au mec qu'il aime de l'héberger le temps d'apprendre à gérer son handicap. Je comprendrai jamais la logique.

Enfin bon, c'est Nivans. Dans sa romance avec Redfield, il se fait baiser sur toute la ligne et pas comme il voudrait.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dire à ce capitaine de mes deux mais fais un peu gaffe putain, tu vois pas qu'il est amoureux de toi ?! J'hallucine qu'il se rende compte de rien, je passe mon temps à faire des sous-entendus, à lancer des perches pour qu'il comprenne, Nivans frôle la syncope a chaque fois mais Redfield pige que dalle ! Jamais vu un mec aussi bouché du cerveau.

Je suis pas certain que Piers soit heureux avec lui. Je reconnais que Redfield s'occupe de lui du mieux qu'il peut, il est tout le temps fourré ici, il ramène à manger, il fait attention à lui et tout et tout, mais des fois ça va trop loin. Il l'infantilise carrément. Il veut lui couper sa viande, il veut l'aider à s'habiller, c'est limite s'il lui donne pas la becquée ! Alors que Nivans bosse dur, justement, pour réapprendre à se débrouiller tout seul.

Un exemple : Nivans peut passer un après midi entier à essayer de fermer la fermeture éclair de son gilet avec une seule main. Il y arrive, il est tout content, il frime, il pense que son capitaine va être fier de lui en voyant comme il remonte la pente. Là-dessus, le capitaine arrive, et sans même lui laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : _t'as pas froid ? Attends, je vais te fermer ton gilet._

Et Piers moufte pas. Il dit merci, et c'est tout. Je SAIS qu'il a envie de montrer a Chris de quoi il est capable, alors pourquoi il dit rien ? Pourquoi il dit jamais rien à Chris ? C'est ça, l'amour ? ça me rends dingue !

Autre exemple : tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, Redfield lui a apparemment annoncé que le BSAA l'avait viré. Et bien je suis sûr et certain que Nivans lui a répondu un truc du genre "je comprend. C'est normal. Je m'y attendais et j'ai d'autres projets." Et après, qui c'est qui doit se taper les pleurnicheries et les questions existentielles ? C'est bibi !

C'est pas que je me plaigne d'entendre Nivans râler, il a largement le droit. Mais il joue une telle comédie avec Redfield que parfois j'ai envie de me taper la tête dans les murs. Le problème, je crois, c'est qu'il est trop amoureux, c'est pas sain. Il fait attention tout le temps, il baisse jamais sa garde, et Redfield ce pigeon qui ne capte toujours rien... Ça me stresse, voilà. Ils devraient baiser un bon coup et arrêter de me stresser.

Par contre, un truc qui m'impressionne chez Nivans, c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air d'associer l'amour et l'honnêteté. Il passe son temps à mentir sans vergogne à son capitaine. J'ai eu un choc quand, le lendemain du jour où j'avais piqué la veste de Redfield, celui-ci a demandé :

- Au fait, Piers, je n'ai pas oublié ma veste ici hier ? Impossible de la retrouver.

Piers a répondu tout naturellement :

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu avec une veste hier. Regardez sous le lit on ne sait jamais.

Quand il est parti, j'ai pris ma voix aigüe pour dire à Nivans :

_- Oh non, Jake, c'est mal ! Donne-moi la veste, je la rendrai à mon capitaine chéri-d'amour dès qu'il reviendra._

- Elle était sous mon oreiller, m'a répondu Piers froidement. J'allais pas la sortir et lui dire Ah oui tiens, la voilà, elle est sous mon oreiller parce que j'ai dormi avec !

Machiavélique. J'aurais pas cru. Mais j'étais content qu'il la garde, cette veste, parce qu'au fond, c'était un peu mon cadeau. Dommage que son nouveau doudou ne l'empêche pas de faire des cauchemars.

D'ailleurs, j'ai pas parlé des cauchemars. On en fasait tous. Une nuit sur deux, Nivans se réveillait en hurlant, et je l'engueulais pour m'avoir réveillé. La nuit suivante, c'était moi qui me réveillais en sursaut et Nivans se foutait de ma gueule. Sherry ne criait pas, mais les rares fois où on avait pu passer la nuit ensemble, elle se débattait dans son sommeil et appelait au secours de sa toute petite voix d'enfant de douze ans. Redfield... ça je sais pas, Dieu merci je n'ai jamais eu à partager une chambre avec lui. De toute façon, ce mec est tellement stéroïdé que je suis sûr qu'il se réveille toutes les deux heures pour faire des pompes sans quoi il meurt d'un arrêt cardiaque.

Au jour le jour, on va bien. On peux se permettre d'avoir des problèmes de coeur et de chômage, et on a de la chance pour ça. Parce que dans le fond, on a tous été traumatisés. Parfois quand je regarde Nivans, avec son bras amputé et sa double-face qui ne guérira jamais, je me dit qu'on en a trop vu, on a qu'à tous se tirer une balle. Et pourtant il s'en remet, lui. Il pense à autre chose, il se paye même le luxe d'être amoureux. Moi à coté je suis qu'une tache, j'ai même jamais été foutu de dire je t'aime à Sherry.

Mais quand même, je change. Et comme un con, je m'attache. Alors Nivans t'as beau être complètement stupide avec Redfield, je te laisserai pas finir sur le plateau télé de Confessions Intimes à raconter comment t'as sombré dans la prostitution pour te payer ton crack.

- T'inquiète pas, Double-face, lui ai-je dit. Quand je serais sorti d'ici et que j'aurais acheté mon palace, t'auras une chambre avec vue sur la piscine.

Il a encore rigolé, je suis trop fort. Puis il s'est levé pour aller faire du sport dans la salle à coté. Pour passer le test d'aptitudes physiques d'entrée au BSAA, il faut faire quinze tractions. Nivans n'arrivait plus à en faire cinq, et ça le faisait rager. Il m'a proposé de venir mais je trouve ça trop creepy de le regarder faire des tractions avec un seul bras, alors j'ai dit non. Avant qu'il sorte, je l'ai appelé :

- Attends !

- Oui ?

- Tu vas peut-être le prendre mal, mais faut pas : t'es mon meilleur ami gay.

je sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudain eu autant envie de lui dire ça.

Il m'a fait un regard hautain :

- Vu le nombre de gens qui te rendent visite ici, je pense qu'on peut dire que je suis ton meilleur ami, tout court.

Ce sale Batard ! Mais j'ai rigolé. Bien vu. Meilleur ami tout court, la classe !

* * *

**fini !**

**Quand je parle de la télé, je sais que je devrais mettre des noms d'émissions et de chaines américaines vu que cette fic se passe aux USA, mais je les connais pas alors je reste sur la télé française, comme ça c'est plus simple.**

**ça m'a fait du bien de me remettre au POV Jake ! j'espère que j'ai pas trop laissé libre court à ma joie en écrivant n'importe quoi :x**

**Vous savez, je commence à avoir une idée de plus en plus précise de la fin, et je pense que cette fic devrait faire autour de 15 chapitres. C'est vraiment qu'une estimation, mais si c'est juste, ça voudrait dire ****qu'à priori, on en est presque à la moitié !**

**Et quand je me suis rendue compte de ça, j'ai complètement flippé :O ! j'espère que vous avez pas trop l'impression que je tourne en rond, je vous JURE que je suis la trame que j'avais prévu, c'est juste plus lent que ce que j'imaginais, mais c'est pas du tout du remplissage parce que j'ai plus d'idées (j'espère que ça donne pas cette impression) ! j'ai PLEIN d'idées ! :D**

**dans ma tête, tout ce que vous avez lu jusque là ça faisait genre trois chapitres... le sens des réalités...**

**Pour finir, je ne le répèterai jamais assez : MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, je retourne à mes extraterrestres bisexuels ! \^v^/**


End file.
